Textbook Perfect
by Dame Fortune
Summary: [Complete.][HermioneGeorge] An old crush comes back to haunt Hermione. George starts to develop feelings for her when he goes back to school.
1. Good to be Back

_Alright, it's been a long time since I've updated or posted anything new. I'm incredibly busy right now: school, social life... blah blah blah, etc._

_But, I got this idea from nowhere and I don't know where it's going; I don't really have a plot. However, I'm incredibly gifted (or lucky, haha.) at throwing that sort of thing together really fast after one set of events happen and all that so I hope it all turns out. If it doesn't, well, hey, at least you got some good Hermione/George mush. So, yeah, enjoy._

_**Disclaimer:** (The only one I'll write for the story.)I don't own anything. I own a car, some clothes, three paperclips and my sister's soul, but not the characters. Thank J.K. Rowling and her wonderul imagination.

* * *

_

* * *

**Textbook Perfect.**

Chapter One: Good to be Back.

"I swear to God, George Weasley, it's only the second week of September! I can't deal with this all year long! When I get my hands on you…!" The shrill voice of a sixteen-year-old Hermione Granger sliced the unfinished threat though the quiet Gryffindor common room.

Only the first years looked up as the bushy haired, female Gryffindor Prefect chased the tall, lanky resident troublemaker. Every other student in the room-including George's youngest brother, Ron, and Hermione's other best friend, Harry Potter- were far too used to such activities to even look up from their homework and various conversations.

"You'll have to catch me first!" He shouted back to her, waving her text book teasingly, agilely dodging his peers.

That was why she was chasing him; he'd stolen the book she'd been trying to read. He claimed it was for information for the Skiving Snackboxes. He and Fred had developed better formulas and business was booming, but they were always on the prowl for the bigger and better.

They ran "Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes" at number 93 Diagon Alley during weekends on location. When they were at Hogwarts, during the week, they sold their products-which were a huge success- to the students.

They were repeating their seventh year at Hogwarts, the only students that Hermione . When asked why they came back after they'd left so late in the year, they would respond, "Mum was on our cases. Something about not finishing our Wizarding education properly…never getting anywhere in life…may as well trade in our wands and live like Muggles if we didn't graduate…she'd go on for hours! We only came back to shut her up." They'd look thoughtful for a moment, then crack equally irresistible grins to show how truly unrepentant they were about the truth.

Secretly, Hermione thought that was only part of the reason. She reckoned they were also coming back to test some of their products on the unsuspecting First Years, who weren't aware of what had happened the previous year. She'd kept a close eye on the two of them but they were the epitome of innocence-well as innocent as the Weasley twins could manage- in her presence.

"I won't let you use _my _text books to break rules!!" Hermione cornered him between some of his fellow seventh years and a handful of first years, who were playing Exploding Snap. She smiled triumphantly and flipped her bushy hair over a shoulder, preparing to strike, much like her cat, Crookshanks when he spotted a mouse.

George looked around helplessly. Fred was no where to be seen and he didn't dare ask any of the seventh years. None of them ever crossed the veritable dragon standing before him, hands on her hips, dark eyes flashing dangerously.

"'S'cuse me, midgets!" He said, hopping over the first years.

Hermione let out an agitated breath and glanced apologetically at the baffled first years. She skirted around them and followed the lanky, ginger-haired teen out of the common room.

"I'm going to give you detention, Weasley!" She shrieked at him as they raced down the long, drafty corridors. They raced past other students and the odd ghost that drifted by, sniffing in obvious displeasure.

He turned around to yell something back at her, but running backwards and not watching where you're going is just not something George Weasley was very good at. He tripped over the feet his mother had always sworn he would grow into and crashed to the floor with a loud groan.

Hermione, who'd gained too much momentum, was just as surprised as he was and tripped over him. They rolled together for a few feet over the cold, unrelenting stone floor, gaining purplish blue bruises.

"Damn…"George mumbled, once they'd stopped.

"Ugh…get off me, George, you're crushing me…" Hermione pushed feebly at the large boy on top of her.

"Now _that's _something I've never heard a girl say to me. '_Get off me, George!'" _He grinned, a touch of wicked humour and gentle remembrance touched his bluish-green eyes. He still didn't move off her, even when she started to struggle, finding breathing a laborious chore; dragging in the little bits of oxygen still didn't satisfy her hungry lungs.

She glared at him warningly and posed a rhetorical question. "You're terrible, you know that?" But she couldn't prevent the smile that was slowly creeping across her small, unpainted mouth.

"So I'm told." He grinned easily and stood up, offering her his hand.

She accepted it, then promptly kicked him in the shin once she'd righted herself. "One point from Gryffindor." She told his haughtily as he vigorously rubbed his throbbing shin.

He paused long enough to stare at her incredulously, then demanded, "One point? One point?! You're _The Perfect Prefect_ and you're only taking _one _point?"

She picked up the thick leather bound volume that had skidded across the floor in the fall and aimed a sharp look at him. "I want Gryffindor to win House Cup just as much as anyone and with you all doing poorly in Qudditch lately-"

George looked offended, "It's not _my _fault that Ron's upset about Looney, erm, Luna," he quickly amended at Hermione's fierce look, "and is almost as bad as he was at the beginning of last year."

"He's only a little distracted," she retorted, instantly coming to his defence. They were best friends after all.

Luna had been staring a little more avidly at Ron lately, had laughed harder at all his jokes and he had finally begun to notice. She was getting steadily more bold and was around him at every moment; he was starting to get annoyed at all her small (and large) passes.

Then one day, after he'd ignored her for too long, she stopped talking to him, had started flirting with some Ravenclaw seventh year who was a devoted follower of _The Quibbler_ and Ron had looked positively livid when he'd seen them together, their heads bowed together in obvious amusement.. Hermione knew he was jealous, but there was no point in telling _him_ that. He'd obviously developed some sort of feelings for Loony Lovegood and just wasn't ready to admit it.

"A little?" George snorted. "You call losing to _Hufflepuff_ by over 200 points even though we caught the snitch because my little brother's an idiot, a_ little distracted_?"

Hermione shrugged and watched George sit down on a bench.. It wasn't completely Ron's fault. The new chasers on the team left skill to be desired now that Angelina, Katie and Alicia were gone. They trained extensively and played well enough against each other, but once they faced the other three houses on the field, they failed to meet even minimal requirements.

"In any case, I have to get back and finish my Charms essay. You coming?" She arched an eyebrow and George and gestured toward the Fat Lady's portrait.

He shook his head mutely, absent-mindedly rubbing his shin. He was already lost in thought, miles away from Hermione.

She shrugged to herself and started on her way back to the common room, her mind already focused on mentally writing paragraphs for her Charms paper. His voice stopped her.

"Hermione?"

She turned and took a involuntary half step back when she realized how close he had gotten. So close, his pants brushed the front of her drab, pleated skirt. So close, she could smell his distinct cologne. So close, she could see the flecks of amber in his blue eyes.

She swallowed hard as new and strange sensations started swirling in her stomach. She blinked rapidly, hoping that might dispel the fog that was settling over her brain. She couldn't string two words together. She inwardly groaned and slapped herself. She'd thought she'd been over this stupid little crush.

She didn't know when it had started to develop. It didn't matter as she had never had any intentions on letting it develop into anything that could be something important. She'd ignored it long enough and it had gone away. Or so she thought.

He stared at her for a long moment. His gaze was intense and unwavering. She wanted to look away but couldn't make herself. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but couldn't find the words. Once. Twice. Three times. No sound came out and he seemed to abandon the thought of speech, instead he brushed two calloused fingers across her cheek.

That broke whatever trance that had been on her and she took a step back and quickly fled down the hall, away from the Gryffindor tower. She didn't know why she didn't go back as she still had work to do, but her feet seemed to have a mind of their own.

George watched her go, his thoughts jumbling together. What had just happened? He wasn't interested in Hermione. She was his little brother's best friend, for God's sakes! She was the bushy haired _Perfect Prefect _that never broke any rules. She wasn't his type… She couldn't be… but… that sharp rush of emotion he'd felt at her close proximity couldn't be ignored. It had been there and quite strongly, too.

It certainly wasn't the first time he'd felt it for a woman, but… it was _Hermione. _He ground his teeth in frustration and reflected on what he'd just done. It had just been that moment. Just a moment... It was nothing. _Bloody hell, _he thought savagely and followed the direction Hermione had gone.

He found her some time later, sitting in the dim library. She was tucked away quietly in a corner on a plush pillow, her nose buried in her thick, leather bound novel. Her brown eyes flitted quickly across the pages as she absorbed information at rapid speeds.

George watched her a moment, mesmerized at her dedication to her studies. It had nothing to do with the extra two inches of leg that were shown with the way she was sitting…No, not at all. She was the only person he knew who cared enough to read extra books on the subjects students already groaned over studying. _And _she seemed to _enjoy it. _

As if sensing his presence, her head snapped up and she regarded him warily. "I'm not giving you the book, George, so you're wasting your time." Her eyes returned to the book and that easily he was dismissed.

He wasn't quite sure what had just happened… She acted as though nothing had happened between them. The sexual pull had been too much for her not to have felt it, too. Right…? No, it was. He was George Weasley, he wasn't unsure about anything that had anything to do with women, even the ones who had their noses buried in textbooks all the time.

He continued to stare at her. Why was he still staring at her? Did he not get the hint? She was already feeling awkward and hoped that in the dim candlelight that George wouldn't see the blush that was staining her cheeks. She slowly met his eyes and asked, "Why are you still here?"

He shrugged, but continued to stare.

She closed her book with a snap and stood up quickly. George felt vague disappointment. He couldn't look at her legs anymore, which were nice for someone as bookworm-ish as she was. ..Not that he was looking at her legs.

With a sound of exhaustion, she went to step past him when his arm shot out and stopped in her in an iron grip against the book case. "George, wha-"

Her words were cut off abruptly when his lips merged with hers. It was good to be back at Hogwarts.

* * *

_  
Yeah, it was a really quick introduction to the story and everything that's going to happen. It's not normally my style of writing, but I'm experimenting lately, trying to find room for me to grow. Well, despite the rapid plot 'development' I hope you liked it._

_Oh, and as to George's eyes.... what colour are they?? I'm almost positveit saysin the books but damned if I can find it anywhere. If someone can give me the right answer, I'd be über-grateful._

_But, yes, please review. )_


	2. Escape

I don't like this chapter. I am not proud of it at all. I've tried to re-write it countless of times. I don't like how quickly things are moving, but once you get into a writing flow, it's hard to stop because the characters have minds of their own and don't listen to what I want them to do. Hermione's a twit and George is OOC. I just...I'm frustrated with this chapter.

I tried it first, the way the chapter turned out with them still kissing when I started the chapter, then I tried it so that they both ignored what happened and it was two weeks later, then I tried it so that Hemrione ignored George after the kiss, then it was George ignoring Hermione, etc. etc. I just don't know what to do... If you have any suggestions, dammit, why are you still sitting there reading this?? E-mail me!! Now. Now. Now.

So, I may redo this chapter. It depends on how well writing the third one goes or if I get struck by sudden inspiration. If you don't enjoy this chapter, don't worry, you won't be alone. I hate it, but this is as good as I think I am capable of making it for the moment. So please, when you're done, review.

* * *

Textbook Perfect.

Chapter Two: Escape.

Heat slowly unfurled in Hermione's insides and all she could think about was the feel of George's lips on hers. She leaned into his taller frame as her knees started to weaken and tentatively started to participate in the kiss. The book dropped out of her hand with a loud thud onto the floor. Neither teenager heard it.

His one hand still held her wrist in a strong grip and the other was wrapped securely around her waist. The closer she pressed herself, the more slack he left his arm.

Self-consciousness started to sink in through the heat and clouded confusion. Was she doing something wrong? She'd only ever kissed one other boy and those had only been pecks. Nothing like this. It had _never _been like this with Viktor. He'd been gentler than George was being…maybe because of their age difference.

She knew she wasn't exactly beautiful with her bushy brown hair and her preference for old, thick novels but she had been interesting, at least for a world famous Quidditch player. She didn't attract boys like Lavender, Parvati and Ginny did and it didn't really bother her. She had school to worry about but with George kissing her, she wished she had more experience. Actually, she wished she had a lot more experience.

She wished she knew what she was doing, the way George knew what he was doing. She wished she had more to base what she was feeling off of. But such was life and she just based her actions and movements off what little she did know.

Her hesitant actions turned quickly to fervent participation and George pulled away and stared at Hermione in surprise. She stared back at him for a moment, the cobwebby feeling in her head receding instantly. She'd shocked him. She'd done something wrong.

She moved past him, her humiliation sinking in and reddening her face. She'd lost her head in that moment. She'd only ever read about those sort of passionate moments where neither the man nor the woman were worried about doing something wrong because their emotions were so powerful… She felt stupid. She had just kissed George Weasley and obviously she hadn't been very good at it.

He watched her go, his thoughts racing. He'd just kissed Hermione Granger. She'd kissed him. And he'd thoroughly enjoyed himself. He thought she'd enjoyed herself too, the way she'd been participating. No other girl had ever complained to him. Well, he's just have to change Hermione's mind if she thought that she didn't want anything other than a platonic relationship with him.

He let out an exasperated breath and muttered an oath when he saw her book on the floor. She must have been _very _flustered if she'd left her precious book. He picked it up and went back to Gryffindor tower, a plan slowly starting to form in his mind.

While George returned to the common room, Hermione wandered the halls, cursing herself. Why did she do that? She'd just made a fool of herself to George Weasley! _George Weasley! _Her best friend's older brother, whom she would have to see every day to make her mortification complete.

She realized she'd forgotten her book and wanted desperately to go back and get it. It was interesting, but she didn't dare go back tonight, not when George might still be there.

She moved past a small group of giggling third years that she recognized from Hufflepuff. A quick glance at her watch told her that it was late. She turned her head and snapped bossily over her shoulder, "It's past curfew, get back to your house or I'll take points away from Hufflepuff."

The giggling stopped and three pairs of fearful eyes darted to her. The three girls nodded mutely and scurried toward the Hufflepuff entrance. Hermione watched them leave and realized that it wasn't her patrol tonight; it was Malfoy's. She turned around and started back to Gryffindor tower before _she _got into trouble.

She entered a quiet common room. No one was there. A happy, crackling fire (that a house elf had, no doubt, built) welcomed her into the room with a muted glow. Her book was sitting on her favourite armchair. She was grateful that George:

A) had grabbed it from the library and

B) wasn't interested in returning it to her personally.

She decided to take advantage of a quiet common room and pulled out her charms essay. Within a half an hour she had completely immersed herself in it was and satisfied with the end result. She hoped that Harry and Ron had finished theirs and had checked them over because she didn't want to do it for them the next morning. Their chicken scratch writing was difficult to read sometimes.

She packed up her things and set them beside the chair. She curled up comfortably on the red chaise and sought out the folded corner of her novel. She opened the book and there on page 537 was a small piece of parchment with George Weasley's oddly neat writing:

Hermione,

Thanks for an… interesting night. I rather like the library now…

George.

Her face suffused with heated red colour again and she was glad that she was alone. She still wasn't sure what he meant by interesting, but the second sentence wasn't She folded the parchment neatly and stuck it in her pocket. She wanted to keep it.

A throat cleared in front of her and her head snapped up. She met George's blue eyes across the room. He was still wearing his uniform pants, but they were slung low over his hips and he wasn't wearing a shirt. His hair was messy and stood up at odd angles, like he'd run his hands through it too many times and he was staring at her with a disconcerting intensity. It was obvious that he was nearly ready for bed.

Her embarrassment increased and she decided that to be bossy and overbearing was the best way to avoid any sort of confrontation he might have in mind. It was a nice defence tactic that she liked to use.

"You have class tomorrow," she reminded him, averting her eyes from his nicely toned abs, the flush on her face spreading until her entire body felt warm. Did he have to play Quidditch so that he looked like _that? _Why wasn't he ugly? "You should probably get to bed."

He shrugged, a small smile twitched at the corners of his mouth. He enjoyed watching her avoid watching him. He stretched, his grin turning quite devilish as he watched her eyes dart to and from him. She was trying so hard not to be conspicuous. It was cute.

She cleared her throat and stood up, shaking out the wrinkles in her skirt. Her muscles-which were sore from sitting in one position for so long- protested loudly and she wobbled until her knees gave out.

George burst into laughter as he watched Hermione blow tendrils of chestnut curls from her eyes in irritation. She glared at him and sniffed her nose prettily, "Don't you laugh at me, George Weasley. I've seen you try to fly when you're foxed."

"Key word, Hermione, dear. When I'm _foxed._ Have you been sneaking brandy?" At her scandalized look, he nodded matter-of-factly, "Exactly, you're stone cold sober and you fell over." He looked at her shrewdly, his blue eyes crinkling in amusement.

"My muscles hurt."

"Oh, far be it from me to call you a liar." Nonetheless he offered her a hand.

She took it, despite her agitation and was pulled up effortlessly against his chest. Her heart tripled its beat and she started to stutter, "Um…Er… I have classes tomorrow and it's…uhm…late… and…uhm…"

He smiled down at her, briefly tightening his arms before he released her. She ran out of the room faster than dignity allowed without a second look over her shoulder.

* * *

**BlueOlive,** you're a genius. I knew Hermione was rather flat and one dimensional and I couldn't figure out how to fix her. Thank you for the review, and I apologize for how badly Hermione turned out in this chapter as well. I tried to give her more of her Hermione-esque spunk that J.K. Rowling has... but well, you read how badly that turned out. I was going for her innocence and her discomfort in romantic situations... but I think it came off as whiny and irritating. Please, let me know how you thought she was.

As for George/Fred being more deep and adult, that's how I've always seen them too. I just haven't had the right scenario for him to show it yet. I want him to seem care-free and dumb for right now. I'm well aware that George is still being semi-toolish. He's going to show his philosophical side soon enough. ;) You'll just have to wait and see. )

**La la it's me**, I looked in Book 1; their eye colour isn't there. ( So, whatever, I guess that makes me the master of the Weasley twins'eye colour! Muahaha.

**Stinkyirma**, If I offended you in my review, I swear I wasn't trying to. I'm sorry.

**idancemyheartou**t, I dunno if I can write smut. I suppose I could give it a shot... we'll see how this goes on.... I suppose the story's already rated R in case my foul mouth starts to spew through the characters.... Well, we'll see.


	3. Friendship

_I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. There were some parts I enjoyed writing and that I'm happy with how they came out and then there's other parts that no matter how hard I tried to work through, they came out stilted and odd. However, as a whole, I'm rather pleased with this. It's longer than normal;1872 words, just the chapter, no AN's or review responses. I hope you enjoy it. Please review._

* * *

**Textbook Perfect.**

Chapter Three: Friendship.

"Hermione, did you finish your Charms essay?" Ron demanded with a mouthful of egg the next morning at the Gryffindor table. It was obvious by the way he said it that he expected her to be finished. She was Hermione Granger, after all.

Both Harry and Hermione winced and wiped eggs from various body parts. Ron gave a half smile and shrugged in apology. He prompted Hermione to answer with insistent hazel eyes.

She regarded him warily, "Yes." She didn't like the direction this conversation was going.

"Well, then would you mind check-"

Seeing his plan, Hermione shook her head adamantly, "Absolutely not, Ron! You're in Sixth year now, you should be able to check over your own work by now! Honestly, you can't expect to get anywhere in life if you don't-"

Ron rolled his eyes and muttered to Harry as Hermione prattled on in her bossy tone, "You'd think I'd asked her to take the bloody final exam for me. Honestly, she reminds me of my mother."

Hermione stopped in the middle of her rant and glared fiercely. Harry disguised his sniggers as a cough and looked away when Hermione's eyes shifted from Ron to himself.

Ron coughed and stood up abruptly, "Well, we better get to Potions before we're late and Snape gives us all _another _detention."

Hermione tossed her napkin beside her plate and stood up as well saying wuite loftily, "Yes and you two really can't afford anymore detentions, can you?"

Harry unconsciously rubbed the hand that used to receive punishments during detentions from Umbridge as he stood up. Together the three of them left the Great Hall. Hermione only looked over her shoulder at where George sat once.

Potions seemed to drag on that morning. Harry and Ron kept having to nudge each other awake as Snape took that Monday morning opportunity to lecture them on the potion they would be brewing the next morning. Hermione wrote vigorously, taking breaks only to pop her arm in the air to ask a question until eventually Snape just started ignoring her.

But by the end of the period, even Hermione's note-taking began to slow down and she stopped trying to ask questions. The Gryffindors stopped being insulted every time Snape would award points to Slytherin for no reason and the Slytherins stopped pointing and laughing at Gryffindors.

They were walking to their Charms class when two flashes of scarlet and gold whizzed past them on brooms. Faintly, Snape could be heard yelling, "No flying in the halls!" No one really paid any attention to him.

They two flyers came back and halted in front of Harry, Hermione and Ron. "Quidditch practice tonight, mates." Fred said, smiling wide. George glared pointedly at his little brother.

"But…we have…a …fine." Ron's protests trailed off into nothing and his ears turned red. He saw the look George gave him but he'd wanted to work on his Potions assignment but he knew he'd never end up really doing it so he may as well be doing something useful (_and fun) _instead.

With two identical salutes, Fred and George zoomed off on their brooms in hot pursuit of the other team members.

Harry shook his head, smiling crookedly, "It's hard to believe that _they _made captain."

"And why is that hard to believe? They're the oldest on the team and they're both really good. Why shouldn't they share the captaincy?" Hermione demanded hotly before she could think. She clamped her mouth shut and stared wide-eyed at Ron and Harry who were gawping at her. "Well… I mean, it's obvious why they were chosen." She amended quickly, "They do have the most experience."

Harry nodded, conceding the point while Ron still stared at her. For once, though, he didn't say anything and they all went to Charms in a comfortable silence that only close friends can accomplish even when the situation is awkward.

Ron and Harry collapsed at Hermione's feet at ten o'clock. They were both exhausted and sore. Quidditch practice had been rough. "Hermione…" They both groaned simultaneously.

She put down her book and fought back a smile as she quickly injected concern into her voice, "Are you two ok?"

Ron's head jerked off the scarlet carpet, "She's mocking us, Harry!" He said indignantly.

Harry's green eyes twinkled with laughter and mischief, "Well, we can't have that…"

They both slowly sat up and Hermione cautiously put her homework aside when she caught the gleam in their eyes. "Don't you dare!" She warned, holding her arms out to ward them off, she stood up and started to back away. "The concern was genuine!" She tried to shout. "Genuine, I tell you!"

They didn't listen and she realized she had better start running.

Despite their sore muscles from being overworked, Ron and Harry chased Hermione around the Common room, all three of them laughing. Every so often Hermione would throw a threat over her shoulder, but the boys ignored each and every one.

Colin Creevey came up through the portrait hole and Hermione darted down and out of the Gryffindor tower with Harry in Ron in hot pursuit.

"What's the matter, boys? I would've thought all that Quidditch would have helped you guys keep up to a sluggish bookworm like myself!" She taunted over her shoulder, laughing cheerfully.

Harry and Ron laughed as well. It was nice to just be able to let go for a little while and just laugh. To be free. With the imminent threat that Voldemort promised and all their homework, it was a pretty safe bet that the trio was fairly worn out.

Ron got close enough to snatch at Hermione's robes. He tugged and she started to fall backwards.

"Ron!" She shrieked, torn between amusement and irritation. If she fell, it was almost guaranteed that she'd fall onto the bruise she'd gotten when she and George had taken that last tumble.

Her feet got tangled in Ron's robes while his got tangled in hers. They collapsed in a painful tangle of limbs.

Harry wisely slowed down and waited for his friends to stumble to their feet. He smiled and cracked his knuckles while he waited for their groans and sharp looks at each other to pass. "So…How was that for you two?" He asked amiably, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Harry?" Hermione asked conversationally while she adjusted her skirt and robe.

"Yes?"

Before Hermione could speak again, Ron replied for her, "Shut up."

Harry stared for a moment before cracking a smile. Hermione rolled her eyes and looped her arms through her best friends'. "C'mon you two, you had a hard practice and it's got to be almost eleven by now. You should go to sleep. It's my turn to watch the halls."

Ron's face scrunched up, "Oh yeah… Hey… when's it my turn to do that?"

Hermione ground her teeth in irritation, "Ron!" She complained. "Can't you ever hold onto your schedule?"

Ron's ears turned scarlet for the second time that day, "Yeah, well, the thing about that is…" He ran up through the portrait hole, quickly giving the Fat Lady the password.

Hermione stared after him, her mouth open in shock.

Harry just shook his head, laughing softly. "I'll tell him you'll give him the schedule tomorrow." He told her, patting her hand softly. "Good night, Hermione."

She smiled, "'Night, Harry." She wandered around the hallways, listening intently for the pattering footsteps of student sup to no good. She listened for hurried whispers and muttered complaints. Tonight was a good night, she heard almost nothing until nearly the end of her shift.

"Hurry up, I'm not scared of Snape, but I'd really rather not get a thousand detentions for hexing him, which we both know I'd do if he stuck his nose near me."

"Worried about Snape? Why? I stole Ron's schedule; Snape's not on the schedule tonight. It's Gryffindor. And don't worry, I'd hex him too, so we'd be in detention together."

"Hermione or Ron with McGonagall? And that's supposed to make me feel better?"

"Hermione. And yes, yes, it should."

A loud groan was heard. Hermione flattened herself to a wall and inched her way along, still listening. She recognized the voices to be the Weasley twins. A small smile tugged at her lips as she realized that they were holding two different conversations about two different things and keeping up perfectly well.

"So we can't even bribe her?"

"Who?"

"McGonagall." The sarcasm in George's voice was palpable. "Hermione, of course, you prat."

"Oh. Hermione? Nah, I doubt it."

"Damn."

"Oh, and Fred?"

"Yeah?"

"There's something I want to talk to you about. It's sort of about Hermione."

She's been about to move out into the open, whe George had hesitantly made that comment. She stayed where she was for the moment. She was curious, after all.

"But I'll talk to you about it later, alright?"

"Uhm…sure?" Fred sounded confused.

Hermione gave an inaudible sigh. She'd wanted to know what George had to say, but it didn't seem that he was going to be forthcoming at that moment, so she moved to where she could be seen and leaned negligently against a tall, thick, candle holder. "Gentlemen." She said simply.

Two pairs of eyes swung to her. George's blue gold and Fred's green gold. That was really the only way they could be told apart. Why was it that Hermione had never noticed before in the six years that she had known them that their eyes were different colours. There wasn't that _much_ of a colour distinction, but there was enough.

"And what do you think you're doing?" She demanded, her voice deceivingly innocuous. She gestured to the Butterbeers in their hands. It was obvious that they'd come from the kitchens.

"Well…"

"You see…"

She waited expectantly, her eyes dividing their attention between the two of them evenly, though she was drawn to George more than she cared to admit.

"How long have you been listening?" George asked, shifting his weight from foot to foot nervously.

Hermione shrugged. "Not long." (George let a relived breath out.) "You're lucky it's me you came upon and not McGonogall."

Fred snorted, "Lucky? Us? I doubt it."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I'm not interested in letting us lose the House Cup to Slytherin because you two needed to celebrate your genius Quidditch plans or whatever you two were doing."

George turned to Fred, "Is she physic?"

"Psychotic, maybe."

They laughed together and Hermione shook her head, hiding her smile. No matter what they did, the Weasley twins could always make her smile. In an uncharacteristic move she told them, "Look, I'll let you guys off this time, but please, _please _don't get caught on the way back."

"Well, isn't your shift up?" George asked. "Why don't you walk us back and that way we can't get into trouble?"

Hermione considered that as she glanced at her watch. Her scheduled time _was_ over. She nodded and they returned to Gryffindor tower with a quiet, easy banter that all three participated in.

They were just about to part ways when Hermione called back to them, "Oh, and George?"

He stared at her intently, "Yeah?"

"Give Ron his schedule back."

* * *

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. It was, like, 30 reviews. You guys are so bitchin'! :)_

_**Jinger, **Thank you for the advice. I tried to take it and show Hermione how she is with her friends and I attempted (obviously) to show how she reacted to and acted with her close friends and I tried to give her a bit more depth than just her bookwormish personality. I did make this chapter a bit more based on how my friends and the people in my life act but still have the characters retain their originality, but it was a lot more clean. Haha. A _lot _cleaner. Thanks again._

_**Pixieleech, **Thanks for telling me about the imcomplete sentencing and what-not. I tend to ramble when I write and I watch TV and talk on the phone while my fingers do all the work and then I'll realize I wanted to add something in elsewhere, so I'll stop what I'm doing in the middle so I get all confused and I miss stuff and then I don't re-read my stuff as carefully when I'm done (even though I should and that make me a hypocrite, haha, but whatever.) so it ends up like what you saw. I tried not to do that this time. So, I hope I didn't miss anything. Cross your fingers for me._

_**Abby McD, **My God, you are a genius! thank you for the idea about giving them little signs that tell something about them. It's a brilliant thought and I'm still trying to decide what to do... Thanks, though._

_**Blood57, **I'm afraid I have to take "Damnit, why is he straight?" That's just... that cracked me up when I heard it._

_**Dragons Master,** It didn't even occur to me have George talk to Fred. I should've thought of that, it's obvious...haha, Duh. But since I didn't, thank you for saying it_

_And thanks to everyone else who reviewed._


	4. Confidential Conversations

_I like this chapter. Not only is it about 3000 words and it came to me so easily that my fingers could barely keep up with my brain as it wrote itself. (Haha, well... you see, I've had boyfriend problems these last few days and they jjust got cleared up so I'm uber-happy and pathetically sappy so.... you got a sweet and simple chapter. And it's all rated happy fluffy G because I'm in a happy, fluffly (maybe not G) mood, but WHATEVER. Read the chapter, enjoy it, and leave me a review with anything you want in it! _

_And if anyone is worried, the R rating is there for a reason even though this is fairly G-rated... maybe PG...oh who cares, you were already warned, I'm just not sure how I want the R-ness in here...._

_So, whatever, go read the chapter. _

_

* * *

_

**Textbook Perfect.**

Chapter Four: Confidential Conversations

"Hogsmeade weekend!" Ron shouted, pumping his fists in the air as he read the notice posted on the board in the common room.

Harry, Ginny, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas looked up from their game of Exploding Snap in mild interest. Hermione glanced up from where she was vigorously working on several reports. A Hogsmeade weekend would be a welcome change of scenery for everyone.

"When?" Harry asked, brushing his hair from his eyes.

"Next." Ron replied, collapsing in a chair, his bones achy and sore. He'd asked his brothers to help him train so he could keep his mind off of Luna and that boyfriend of hers… It hadn't worked and now he was twice as exhausted. Basically a lose-lose situation that Ron didn't appreciate.

"That's great; I'm running out of Dung Bombs!" Seamus said excitedly.

"And a trip to Zonko's would be nice." Ginny smiled and stood up, stretching. "Hey, Hermione, what's with all the homework? It's still the beginning of the year!"

Hermione looked up, momentarily distracted by Ginny's question. "Oh, it's just some extra credit for Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, because it's getting closer to our seventh year and I want to be prepared for NEWTs."

Ginny mumbled to herself, "You want to be prepared, not dead." Dean and Seamus heard her and laughed. Hermione was already deep back into her homework and didn't hear her.

Several hours later, Ginny stood up again and stretched, "But it's late and I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Good night, everyone."

With muffled words, nods and waves following behind her, the youngest Weasley climbed the stairs to the fifth year girls' dormitory. An hour or so later, she was followed by the four sixth year boys. Hermione waved them off to bed, muttering about finishing all her homework and then tidying up the common room before she went to sleep.

"But, Hermione, that's the house el-" Ron started to say, but that earned him a fierce and angry glare from Hermione and he quickly changed his tune, "Erm, Night!" He dashed up the stairs, following the path Harry had taken.

Hermione blew out all the candles so the only light came from the dying fire and was in the process of picking up throw cushions off the floor and retuning them to the couch when she heard someone coming down the stairs, in their bare feet by the sound of it.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" George demanded his voice husky from sleep. "It's after one!"

Hermione swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat at the sound of his voice. She didn't turn around, knowing he'd probably be wearing just his pants. "I was finishing my homework and then I was just tidying up… it's not fair to make the house elves do all this. After all, they've been enslaved and it wasn-"

George groaned, "Hermione, you still have classes tomorrow. Go to bed." He took her hand gently and started to guide her to the staircase. She jerked back as though her hand was on fire. He looked at her quizzically.

Yeah, it was definitely just the pyjama pants. She tried not to stare. She really did, but she wasn't dead, after all.

"Look, if it'll make you feel better, _I'll _finish cleaning up. You go to bed." He tried to placate her, all the while backing her up toward the staircase as he advanced toward her.

"Oh, but you don't have to do that. I don't mind, really, I don't. Besides, you have class too, and it's not that big a dea-!" She'd hit the stairs and fallen on her butt. She squeaked and scrunched up her face while she vigorously rubbed her tailbone.

George snickered and at her glare, offered her a hand up. She reluctantly cracked a smile. "It wasn't that funny." She pouted.

"Sure it was." His grin turned from mischievous to sensual. "Want me to kiss it better?"

"Uhm..er… you know what…I… think…Uhm… what were we talking about?" She cocked her head to the side and her thoughts scattered as he slowly ran his hands up and down her arms.

She stared at him, wide-eyed. She was confused and excited. Happy and nervous. Butterflies flitted in her stomach and goose bumps ran up and down the exposed skin on her legs and arms from the t-shirt she was wearing.

His arms circled her waist and moved up her back, slowly, like he was trying to relax her. He kneaded muscles she didn't even know she had and she felt her body start to liquefy.

Butterflies? No, it wasn't butterflies. It was little jackhammers on high speed. "George?" She asked, uncertain of what was happening.

"Hmm?" He was staring at her intensely, but he made no move to kiss her. "Just relax, Hermione. I'm not going to bite you… unless you want me to." He waggled his eyebrows comically.

She smiled and felt the tension melt from between them, much like the way her muscles were relaxing as well. She moved her own arms onto his and leaned against his chest. He swayed slowly back and forth, rocking her.

"Poor Hermione." He soothed in a whispery soft voice. "You work too hard and for too long. Just relax. Close your eyes."

Because he was so gentle and his voice was so soothingly calm and soft, she obeyed without thinking and within minutes, she was asleep. George picked her up and cradling her in his arms, he started up the stairs and realized that there was no way he'd make it into her dormitory without waking up the other girls and raising questions. He didn't want questions until he was sure he had Hermione. She was odd, inexperienced and was sure to run if things bombarded them before she was sure of his feelings and her own.

He settled on the couch, half sitting half lying and nestled her half on, half off him so they were both comfortable. He pulled a blanket that was hanging off the one arm and covered her with it. He'd have to find out whose it was and thank them later for it. He ran his hands through her hair until he, too, fell asleep.

The next morning, Hermione opened her eyes, feeling well-rested. She went to bury her face into the pillow, as was her regular morning habit no matter how she woke up and found that she didn't have a pillow. Well, she had a pillow, but it was 6'0 of hot Weasley muscle. She blinked in confusion as the sleepy cobwebs started to dissipate.

She sat up abruptly, knocking off the blanket and swiftly elbowing George in the stomach. His eyes popped open and he sat up abruptly behind her, cradling her back to his chest.

She turned her head and demanded, "What the hell?"

"Such language from a young lady is not polite." He sniffed, as if insulted.

"George…" She began warningly.

He sighed, stretched and when she went to move off the couch, effectively trapped her with his arms. "You fell asleep on me." He said simply, grinning roguishly.

"I did what?" She asked, sounding shocked.

"Yeah, you work too hard. You should really take a break once and a while."

"I do, but I wanted that report done and…Oh, whatever."

George laughed at her uncharacteristic comment. "Ah, so there's a bit of rebel in you, after all, Hermione. There is hope for mankind, after all."

Hermione grinned crookedly and settled back against George's chest because she wanted to. She didn't think about the repercussions and obviously he wanted her there if he put her there.

They sat like that for a long time, in a comfortable silence, watching the muted glow of autumn sunlight grow. Sometime during the night, the house elves must have gone in and stoked the fire and finished the job Hermione had started because the room was warm and spotless.

"Thank you." Hermione finally said quietly.

"Oh, don't worry, I enjoyed myself."

"I don't doubt it."

Hermione rested with the side of her head against his bare chest. She listened to his heartbeat for a few moments before she sighed, "I suppose I should go shower and change."

"Why? It's only six o'clock. Lots of time," George reasoned, glancing at Hermione's watch.

"Yes, but I then I also have to eat breakfast. And Harry and Ron'll have _some _sort of homework they'll want me to check over." She sat up slowly.

"Methinks my brother should learn to do his own homework." George grumbled, sitting up as well. "Alright, then, since you feel you _have _to go shower and get dressed, I only have one thing to ask…"

Hermione stood up and brushed back her unruly curls. "What's that?" She asked glancing up the stairwell, hoping no one was on his or her way down.

"Can I join you?"

She stared at him for a full ten seconds in shock before she started to laugh. She stopped abruptly when she realized that he looked absolutely serious. She laughed again and shook her head. "Go shower, George." She told him.

"Does that mean yes?" He asked eagerly, though he _had _been joking.

She shook her head again, "No, it means you have your own shower room and I have my own Prefect bathroom, so that's where I'm headed."

He looked mildly disappointed then cracked a large smile, "Oh, well, ok then. Next time." He winked and Hermione turned to go grab her toiletries from her room but he stopped her again.

"Actually, though, I do have a serious question."

She turned and waited expectantly. She was looking down at him because she was two stairs up and he was still on the carpet, but his eyes were level with her mouth still. He was so tall! Why hadn't she noticed that before?

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"For the Hogsmeade weekend?" She asked, her forehead creasing with her query.

"Yeah." He stuck his hands into his pyjama pockets and rocked back and forth, waiting for her response.

She seemed to consider that, "I'd like that." She finally replied, smiling so that her warm coffee-coloured eyes shone.

"Great!" George whooped enthusiastically. "Ok, then just one last thing?"

She huffed out a breath. "George, I want a shower…"

"Ok, so I'll make this quick then." He hopped up to the first stair and captured her lips with his.

She trembled briefly before clasping onto his forearms while his hands rested lightly on her hips. His lips were warm and coaxing a response from her as they slanted over her own, moving slowly.

He shifted back leisurely, breaking the contact on his terms. Her eyes fluttered open and they smiled gently at each other before Hermione realized how gross she felt.

"I _have_ to shower. Absolutely have to." She said lightly. "I feel…never mind, but I just need to shower."

George laughed and swatted at her butt when she turned around to go get her towel.

"Back off, buddy, or you won't play Quidditch for a week."

He grinned, "It'd be worth it."

* * *

That morning, while Hermione, Harry and Ron went to their classes, George and Fred Weasley sat in an empty common room, lounging comfortably on the plush furniture. 

The twins, though back at Hogwarts to finish their schoolwork and become fully-fledged wizards, did not see the point of repeating classes that they had passed and so they only had afternoon classes. It came in quite handy, especially in moments like these.

"Alright, Gred, what was so important that you had to talk to me about Hermione? You've avoided the issue for days and you're not a bloke to keep quiet about issues like girls." Fred looked at his brother curiously.

"Yeah, well, Forge, it's complicated." For what must have been the first time in his life, George looked uncomfortable. "Y'see, Hermione and I…we sort of… have a thing…"

Fred choked, "_You and Hermione?_" He nearly shouted.

George rolled his eyes, "Do try and contain yourself, my brother." He said dryly.

"Sorry, mate, but… Hermione? Why Hermione? Of all the girls in sixth year…" Fred trailed off, shrugging. "Just seems odd."

"You're telling me. Except, she's not as bossy and she makes herself out to be. She's…. I dunno… She's just… Hermione." George smiled.

Fred waved his hand in front of George's face, his own registering surprise when his brother didn't even blink. It was like he didn't notice Fred's hand; he was in his own little world, with Hermione.

"Blimey, George, you better be careful, this is Ron's best friend we're talking about."

"And Ron's been over Hermione since last year. He wants good ol' Luna Lovegood now."

A small sound was heard and the twins' heads swivelled toward the staircase, but neither of them saw anything so they wrote it off as one of the students' pets.

Fred continued as if nothing had happened, "What is with the men in our family having bad taste? Well, at least _I'm _normal." He smiled largely.

"Who told you that lie?"

"Hey, shut up."

"And you watch your mouth about Hermione. My taste is perfectly fine. There's nothing wrong with her." George said angrily.

"No, but she's just not your regular type." Fred reminded him carefully.

"A change of pace does any man good."

"Man, you're logic's twisted."

"You're my twin."

"_Touché_."

* * *

On her way to the bathroom at lunch, Hermione was jerked roughly to the side, into a dark hallway. 

"What the hell?" She demanded. Her bag ripped and all her books and quills scattered. Bottles of ink shattered on the stone floor and she quickly bent down to scoop up her things.

"Reparo. Scourgify." She mumbled with a quick flick of her wand and her bag and bottles of ink were repaired and the spilled ebony liquid was cleaned up in a small mass of pink bubbles.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" She questioned angrily.

"Hermione, listen, I slept in late this morning and I was coming down the stairs when I heard my brothers talking." Ginny Weasley, in all her red headed glory stood before Hermione, looking flushed but still very pretty.

Hermione waited for her friend to continue talking.

"But yeah, they were talking about you. And I want to know what's going on between you and George. Why haven't you told any of us that you two are going out? Do Ron and Harry know?"

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know what we are, Ginny. If you know, let me in on it, alright, because that will make my life so much simpler."

Ginny looked at her sympathetically. "Men suck, Hermione. It's that stupid Y chromosome. And I don't feel bad saying that even though he is my brother. I'll ream him out for you."

"No!" Hermione burst out but quickly composed herself again, "No, it's ok, just… give us a few days to sort out what's going on. It's complicated and confusing and if too many people get involved…. It'll be weird."

Ginny nodded, "Yeah, alright, but if you need any help, just come to Aunt Ginny. She'll set everything right." She patted Hermione's arm maternally. "But I better get going before the bell rings and I'm late… again…" She shifted her eyes back and forth, sent Hermione a Weasley smile and sauntered off.

Hermione watched her go and could only shake her head in wonder.

* * *

_So get your asses in gear and go review._

_**Blood57, **of course you'll get the credit. Thanks for the fantabulous opportunity to use it._

_Thanks to everyone else who reviewed._


	5. Miscommunications

I didn't like this. It just irked me. It didn't sound natural and it's short, but it's the est I'ma be able to write for a while. New semester just started and this year is what counts for all my Advanced IB classes, so juse bear with me, ok, please? Thanks. ;)

* * *

**Textbook Perfect**

Chapter Five: Miscommunication

"George!" Fred Weasley's baritone voice rang across the Great Hall the Friday morning.

A few curious students' heard popped up, but mostly everyone was engrossed in their lazy morning breakfast conversations and hurried last minute homework checks. As it was, Fred had to shout three more times to get his twin's attention.

"Whaddya'want?" George demanded after swallowing a hefty bite of French toast. He hastily wiped syrup from his chin.

Fred grinned, holding up two envelopes. "Mail," he said gleefully.

George's eyes lit up. He was expecting a letter from Angelina. He'd owled her the other day, asking for a little help.

"From Mum."

George's face fell and a look of dread flitted briefly his face but his eyes mirrored minor indignation, "But I didn't do _anything_!" He protested, getting up and snatching the envelopes from his brother. "Are you sure it wasn't addressed to both of us and you just don't want to open it in case it's a Howler?" George demanded suspiciously. He regarded the envelope shrewdly.

"Do you see my name on it?" Fred asked, still smiling. He was glad that, for once, he was innocent; though he couldn't remember what George did to get himself into trouble. Nothing, as far as Fred knew. "And a letter from Angelina." He added casually.

Bright enthusiasm flickered across George's face and halfway through opening the letter from his mother, he switched to the other one and tore it open quickly.

Ron, Hermione and Harry, who'd all looked up when Fred had started yelling, started listening in interest when George randomly read off parts of the letter that concerned his twin or other Gryffindors.

"She says she met up with Oliver the other day… at a pub in Scotland… he wanted he to go try out for his team. She's excited… wants to play with Oliver again, even though he's a hard-ass…" George laughed, "That's true," he muttered to himself and everyone on the Qudditch team laughed. "And she says hi to Harry and Ron and Hermione….oh… nope, no more for you guys… the rest is for George." He smiled devilishly, tucking the letter away. He couldn't very well read out Angelina's advice about Hermione _in_ _front _of Hermione.

Hermione crossed her arms, watching George leave the Grand Hall, her eyes narrowed to very fine slits. As was her irritated habit, she drummed her fingernails on her forearm and expelled a breath.

"D'you think she knows she's grinding her teeth?" Ron asked.

Harry shrugged. "Uhm…Hermione?"

"Yes?" Her narrowed eyes that had been trained after George swung to Harry and blazed angrily.

"He's not there anymore." He reminded her, smiling crookedly. "He left."

His smile cracked through her anger and a small smile of her own tugged at the corners of her lips. "Yeah, I know."

"He said he was on his way up to the Owlery. Y'know, in case, you want to push him out a tall window…" Ron said, his tone neutral and blasé.

Hermione looked scandalized, "Ron! He's your brother!"

"So?"

Hermione laughed, shaking her head. "Never mind."

* * *

The next morning, Hermione was walking briskly along the grounds. That morning, she'd woken up early and unable to get back to sleep, she'd gone for a small walk to clear her mind.

She's ignored George all the rest of Friday. She wasn't sure what was going on. Did he still have a relationship with Angelina and using her as something to help the time pass until he could meet back up with her? She didn't like that idea and it didn't seem like George to her…but she wasn't exactly the best judge of character.

She'd gone to the lake and tossed pebbles into the water, losing track of time as she got caught up in her own thoughts. Now, she had five minutes to meet up with Harry and Ron before they left for Hogsmeade. She'd decided that it would be best for everyone involved, if she didn't go with George.

Besides, who did he think he was? Did he think he could just flaunt his girlfriend in front of her after they'd… they'd…what? Kissed a few times and fell asleep together? So what? Just because that meant something to her… to someone with George's experience, that didn't mean it meant anything to him. Hermione reckoned he'd probably fallen asleep with plenty of girls after a party or two.

But still! She was his little brother's best friend; you didn't cross that line unless you were willing to stand up for it, right? How dare he think that he could play with her like that? Be with her one second and set up a secret rendezvous with Angelina? Hermione didn't think so.

That's how George found her. Walking briskly in the cool November wind, muttering to herself angrily, trying to tame her windblown hair. "Hermione!" He shouted, waving at her.

Distracted, she looked up when she heard her name. She saw who was waving and looked away, pointedly ignoring him.

Confused, he watched her continue to walk away from him before he started to jog toward her. "Hermione, what's going on? I thought we were going to Hogsmeade together?" He tried to step in front of her but she kept outmanoeuvring him, which would have impressed him if he hadn't been getting more befuddled and frustrated.

"I changed my mind. Go away, George. I don't want to talk to you. Or look at you." She added as an afterthought.

"C'mon, Hermione, you have to look at me sometime." George tried to coax the young woman into looking at him.

"Well, I hate to disappoint you, George but… oh, wait… no, I don't. Go away." She turned her back on him and started walking hurriedly in the other direction.

"Hermione!" He whined, dragging out the last syllable. His fiery hair was mussed from the wind and his scarlet and gold scarf was thrown haphazardly across his shoulders and he tried to follow Hermione as she darted up into the school.

She patted down her unruly hair and pulled off her scarf and mitts. It was the beginning of November and a chill had definitely set in around Hogwarts. She rubbed her hands on her rosy cheeks and glared at George when he stepped in her way.

"Hermione, please just listen to me."

"No."

His eyes pleaded with her and Hermione felt her heart thaw just a fraction. She fought the feeling, set her jaw and shook her head again. "I said no, now let me pass; Harry, Ron and I are going to Hogsmeade together."

"But I asked you to go with me last weekend!" George protested indignantly. No way was his little brother going to be with Hermione when George wanted her. It just wasn't going to happen.

"That was before, now _move!" _

"Before what?" He sounded genuinely perplexed again.

Hermione threw a cold look over her shoulder, "Well, if you don't know…" She trailed off purposely and sent a sharp, smug smile that held no warmth his way before walking away.

George watched her walk away, a sense of confusion and dejection settling on his broad shoulders. Whatever he'd done, it had obviously been enough to make Hermione completely angry at him.

The only question was, what had he done?

* * *

I don't like this chapter. It came out stilted and weird; there was no actual anger in the work, and with all the relationship issues I've been having, I find it a little odd that there was no anger here, BUT there wasn't, even though I wanted it there.

Well, anyway, I hope it was passable. Haha, no confidence in my own work. I just can't like what I write for this story for some reason. Anyway, review. I appreciate it. ;)

**Stella Blu: **Thanks for telling me. I was far too lazy to look it up. ;)

**Cathy W: **Dearie, you must be pyschic. Honestly, I was typing up the bare outline for this chapter before I forgotwhat it was,when your review popped up. It was quite freaky. Thanks though. I dunno about a jealous Ron... maybe over-protective, when he finally figures out what's goin' on ;) ...well, anyway, thanks for the suggestion even though I had a semblance of it already. Thanks.

Question! Why does everyone give a review to do with "surprise"? "it was surprisingly good" "i was surprised that i liked this..." Don't get me wrong, I'm a little apprehensive about reading new stories too... but... I dunno. It was just a random thought.


	6. Fixing the Problem

_Hey. I'm miserable. Make my day. Review._

* * *

**Textbook Perfect**

**Chapter Six: Fixing the Problem**

Heaving a heavy sigh, Hermione sat back in the booth in The Three Broomsticks that she was sharing with Ron, Harry, Ginny Luna, Seamus and Dean. The others talked animatedly around her, Ron and Harry shooting the occasional worried look in her direction and baffled one in each other's.

She'd been feeling miserable after the argument between her and George, if you'd go as far as to call it an argument. Maybe she was overreacting… Maybe he and Angelina were just friends. After all, Hermione had many friendships with men that were strictly platonic.

She shook her head, clearing the thoughts and taking another sip of her Butterbeer, she started half listening to the conversations going on around her and let her mind wander some more. It didn't matter that she had many male friends because she'd never dated one of them, like George had with Angelina. They had chemistry… a history.

"Hermione, are you going to be ok? You look miserable." Ginny said quietly in her ear. She snuggled closer to Dean, who put his arm around her and continued to chat with Ron about their house's Quidditch advantages. Ginny watched her friend with anxious eyes.

Hermione felt lost. "Yeah, I'm ok, Ginny. He's just sort of a prat."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Is this supposed to be news?"

Hermione cast a quick look around the table and saw that everyone except her, Ginny and Luna, who was looking very awkward, were all deeply involved in their conversations. She took a deep breath but before she could explain herself, she decided that she just wanted a woman's opinion before she told Harry and Ron so she gestured for the two girls to follow her and then excused herself from the table. Luna and Ginny followed, leaving four bemused guys at the table.

Once they were a safe distance away, Hermione faced her friends and explained about the argument. She inhaled quickly and demanded, "Am I overreacting?" She waited apprehensively for their responses. Damn her logical side, if she wanted to be angry, why did logic have to stop her!

The two other girls were silent for a moment, lost in their own worlds of thought. Ginny flicked her hair over one shoulder and shook her head slowly, "Not _really, _but a little, I guess. I mean, George's a moron, no doubt about that, so he _obviously _could have explained the letter a little better, but I know my brother, Hermione, and he's not like that…I think you're missing something."

Hermione mulled that over and turned to Luna.

"Definitely overreacting."

Hermione smiled glumly then sighed, "Then I guess I should go find him and apologize and straighten this out. Should I tell Harry and Ron first, do you think?"

The three girls looked over at the table at the four men laughing uproariously while Seamus started his Butterbeer on fire and it exploded in his face.

Ginny grimaced, "My brother and my boyfriend, ladies, they make me proud. And I think George said he wanted to head back to Zonko's…check out the competition."

Hermione and Luna laughed but Luna sobered quickly, "But honestly, Hermione, I think you should straighten things out with George before you go and report anything to Harry and Ron. Knowing Ron, he'll get all protective-remember Viktor?"

"That was different," Ginny reminded them. "That was when he fancied her. Now he doesn't. He fancies you."

"He _what?_" Luna demanded her vibrantly blue eyes wide in shock. "He _fancies _me and neither of you deem it worthy to _tell_ me? You guys!" She whined.

Hermione and Ginny exchanged brief looks. "So…then… what are you going to do about it, Luna? Because I know that thing with the Ravenclaw didn't work out so well."

"He was too normal." Luna dismissed him with a flick of her wrist.

"So, go get Ron. I have to go find George. Thanks a lot, you guys, for all the help. Good luck, Luna and Ginny…go…hit your boyfriend or something." Hermione grinned and grabbed her cloak off the hook and walked out into the brisk, chilly weather.

She walked into Zonko's and spotted George immediately. She hung back, half hidden behind a shelf as she took a deep breath, trying to organize her thoughts and figure out what to say to him. On three….deep breath….

One. Two. Three…

Four…

Five…

Six…

Seven…

_Hermione, you're being ridiculous. You've talked to George a million times. Just go up to him!_ She silently berated herself. The shopkeeper sent her a dirty look and she pretended to be looking at the merchandise, her eyes still on George's back. _Please, don't turn around until I know what I want to say! Please._

One. Two. Three…

Three and a half..

Three and three quarters…

There was no way she was going to be able to do this. She readjusted her cloak and went to go back outside, her allegorical tail between her legs.

"Hermione?"

She turned at the sound of his voice and felt about three inches tall. "Uhm… hi…listen…can…I talk to you? Please?" She shifted her weight nervously and worried her lower lip.

He looked back at his brother, who shrugged, and nodded and followed her outside. He faced her, his face impassive and waited for her to speak. He had no idea what was going on with her… He hadn't done anything as far as he knew, so if she wanted to blow him off, that was her problem, not his.

"Look… about this morning, I wanted to apologize. I overreacted and I was way out of line. I didn't mean to freak out like that… It's just… I don't…. really…" She faltered, unsure of how to phrase what she was thinking, unsure if she even wanted to tell him what she was thinking.

He watched her; the smile he was desperately trying to suppress kept creeping up along the corners of his mouth. "Is this entire thing about Angelina's letter?"

Hermione nodded morosely, disgusted at herself for not being able to meet his eyes.

George laughed, "Hermione, Angelina's an old friend."

"Well, yes…but you were an item at one-"

"At one time. A very long time ago. We realized we were better as friends. Actually, we'd always been friends, what we had… was just a slight, half step up. I owled her for help." He nudged the ground with his foot nervously. He hadn't planned on admitting this.

Hermione's head shot up and their eyes met and held, "What do you mean, 'help'?"

"Angelina's a girl… you're a girl…."George shrugged. "_Help_. I couldn't ask Fred or Ginny… that'd just be weird."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow, "And yet both of them know."

George grinned crookedly and gave a one-shouldered shrug, "Well… yeah… Do Harry and Ron?"

Hermione shook her head, "So… then… are we ok? Because, I really am sorry for my behaviour."

George took a step forward and enveloped her in arms, "Of course we're fine. Better than, in fact." He kissed the top of her head and she smiled into his cloak, basking in the warmth.

She turned her face up to his and their lips met and clung. His hands slipped under her cloak and moulded to her hips, moving her closer to him. She trembled and her hands tightened reflexively on his shoulders. George angled his head and deepened the kiss.

A throat cleared nearby and the couple jumped apart guiltily, like children caught with their hands in the cookie jar five minutes before dinner. There stood, not five feet away, was Ron, his arm around Luna's shoulders, Harry, Dean and Ginny, who were holding hands, and Seamus. Ron and Harry looked astonished. Ginny was worrying her lip. Luna had grabbed Ron's hand and seemed to be holding him back. Seamus and Dean were trying valiantly to hold their laughter.

"Uhm…hello?" Hermione asked tentatively, moving closer to George's side, reaching for his hand and the safety that that one simple gesture made her feel. He smiled warmly down at her and kissed her forehead again before he faced the crowd.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ron demanded, torn between anger and disbelief.

"Well, little brother, when a boy and girl like each other, they like to express themselves. That, ickle Ronniekins, was a kiss. Would you like another demonstration?" He dipped Hermione back and kissed her soundly.

Ginny and Luna 'awwwwed', while Dean and Seamus whooped, whistled and made loud, leering catcalls. Harry just shook his head, trying to hide his smile from Ron.

"I know what a kiss is, George. What I'm wondering is why you're kissing Hermione." Ron looked like a cross between being dumbfounded and severely infuriated.

"Because I want to kiss Hermione. Becaue I like kissing Hermione." George shrugged. "And since Hermione likes kissing me too, I'd say you're out of luck, little brother."

"What…but…"

"He's made up his mind, Ron. Let it go. This isn't our business." Harry said quietly but firmly. "They're happy."

"Yeah-but."

"Ronald…" Luna said warningly.

Ron looked mildly incredulous, "Going out for 15 minutes and already I'm getting bossed around. Honestly, what is it with women?"

Luna smiled brightly, "It's the order of things. It's Matriarchy now. Better accept it while you still can."

Ginny laughed, "You betcha!" Her eyes lit up with enthusiasm. "Hey! The Shrieking Shack! Anyone wanna go check it out?"

Hermione, Ron and Harry hesitated. The two guys gave in and started to follow Dean, Ginny, Luna and Seamus. Hermione hung back and suggested other plans for her and George.

"I could definitely use some tea though, I'm rather cold. If your interested, that is." She shivered to accent her proposal.

"Alright, then, let's go." His fingers entwined with hers and they walked along the road amidst other Hogwarts students, oblivious to everything but each other for that moment.

* * *

_I'm even too upset to make any responses to my reviews. Sorry. Next time._


	7. George the Sweetie

_It's small, it's short, it's sweet. I figure I owed everyone a useless, mush chapter after my abrupt, last update. So, yeah, enjoy andreview._

* * *

**Textbook Perfect**

**Chapter Seven: George the Sweetie**

"George, where are you taking me?" Hermione lifted a hand to the blindfold that George had suddenly tied around her eyes while she'd been in the common room with Harry, trying to calm Ron down. "C'mon, George, there was a meteor shower tonight that I wanted to watch! It could start at any minute! Professor Sinistra will kill me if I don't do the assignment! What if it starts and finishes before you're done showing me the assignment? _George! _If I don't do that assignment, I'll….I'll…I'll shoot you in the foot!"

He'd barely spoken two words to her since, but now he chuckled. He kept a hand on her lower back and on her elbow to keep her from walking into things but that was basically all the contact she had.

"You know," she said conversationally, "this could be considered kidnapping. What would you do if I screamed for help?" She stumbled when her feet hit stairs.

George lifted her into his arms carefully and carried her down the stairs. "Stuff a sock in your mouth?"

Hermione felt level ground under her feet again. "Ew! Then how would you kiss me?"

"I wouldn't."

"Your loss."

"Don't I know it."

Hermione laughed and George halted her. She tapped a foot impatiently, crossed her arms and drummed her fingers on her upper arm. She heard a heavy door creak open and she was again being cradled in his arms.

"George! Tell me where we're going!"

"I distinctly remember telling you it was a surprise. If I told you, then not only would it not be a surprise, then the surprise would be ruined."

"Why does that sound like it shouldn't make sense?" She felt him shrug. "Can I take off this silly blindfold, at least?"

"Hermione…" He said warningly.

"George…" She replied in the same tone.

He set her down and laughed. He gently untied the blindfold and anxiously awaited her reaction.

She gasped and stared in awe at his surprise. "Oh, George…" She whispered, "It's beautiful."

He chuckled softly, wrapping his arms around her waist and cradling his chin in the follow of her neck. "I thought you might like it. I pulled a few strings and asked for a lot of favours, so enjoy it."

They were alone in the Great Hall. All lights but a few sparse candles had been snuffed out. The muted glow of only the dozen candles had swirling shadows danced and played together on the cold, cobbled floor. The room was alight with the twinkling of thousands of stars. There was no moon.

The four long house tables had been pushed to the side, leaving a great deal of room for movement. In the centre, there were several blankets piled on top of each other.

"How…?"

George smiled and buried his face in her hair, drawing her as close to his body as he could. "Mmm, well, I had to bribe my brother to keep people away from here tonight. Fred and I tied up Malfoy, locked him in a closet somewhere… Now that I think about it… I don't remember on which floor…" He shrugged, "Guess it's not that big a deal. It's just the ferret. Uhm… what else… I gave some free merchandise and experimental products to the Ravenclaw Prefects to put them on duty tonight, since Malfoy's … well … busy."

Hermione giggled, "Oh, George, that's wonderful. Thank you so much!" She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly on the lips. "This is the sweetest thing anyone has _ever _done for me."

George's ears tinged pink and he smiled crookedly, "Well, I'm glad you like it. I also bought you a special quill. You just have to talk and it writes for you, like Rita Skeeter's, only without the malice. I figured you could use it tonight, during the meteor shower, so you didn't have to miss anything, you could just talk and the quill would do all the work."

Hermione stared at him in amazement, "You did what? George! Those are expensive! I appreciate the thought, but you take it back and get it refunded when you go back to Diagon Alley!"

He smiled indulgently and shook his head, "Nope, sorry. Non-refundable. Guess you'll have to use it or all those Galleons'll go to waste."

She gave in to the urge and slapped him lightly in the shoulder. "Well, I guess so then. Oh! Look! It's starting! Oooh, it's beautiful!" The room was washed in blue light.

"Wanna make a wish?" George asked her, taking her hand and leading her to the blankets, so she could lie down and watch them and be comfortable.

She patted the blanket beside her. He sat down and pulled her towards his chest, crossing his arms over her shoulders. She relaxed against him, her arms resting on his upraised knees and mumbled sleepily, "Too many. Besides, there's nothing I want that I don't already have."

He laughed and brushed his lips against hers lazily. She returned the kiss softly and then with more fervour. His response was immediate and the kiss turned hot and deep. Hermione turned around and threaded her fingers through his hair and pressed her body close to his. Her hands trailed from his hair to clutch at his shoulders.

His arms captured her hips and massaged, gently tugging her shirt from the waistband of her skirt. She trembled at the touch of his hand on the bare skin on her back.

Her breath came in short, shallow gasps as he lifted onto his lap and tipped her head back, leaving a hot trail down her neck with his lips. His fingers worked at the buttons of her shirt and his lips followed the curve of her shoulder.

"George…" She gasped out, trembling from head to toe, all the sensations and emotions swirling through her body.

"Hmm?" His lips returned to hers and he pushed her back onto the blankets, his body covering hers. He stretched her arms above her head, their fingers entwined as they continued to kiss.

"George…" She tried to talk again, tried to gather her scattered thoughts. "We…have to stop."

"Why?"

"Because… because… I have to watch the shower and this is dangerous…" She twisted away and started to button up her shirt, trying to calm her rapid heartbeat and restore her normal breathing pattern.

George sat up as well, sighing as he ran his fingers through his mussed hair. He knew she was right. He hadn't come up with this plan just to make out with her in the Great Hall, though he thoroughly enjoyed himself.

He stood up and grabbed the parchment and quill from one of the tables. He looked at the parchment and laughed, then ripped off the top and crumpled it up and used his wand to get rid of it.

Hermione was bewildered, "Why did you do that?"

"Because it wrote everything that we…erm… _said_."

"Oh…_Oh." _She blushed and ducked her head, letting her hair hide her face.

He handed her the parchment and quill and she set it down beside the blanket, poised to take her notes. She curled up on her side on the rumpled blankets and started watching the meteor shower, her head slanted enough so that she was comfortable but could still concentrate on the movement in the skies.

George settled next to her and rubbed a soothing hand up and down her back, gently kissed her temple and prepared to watch the shower with his girlfriend while she took notes.

* * *

_Thanks everyone for the reviews and thanks for the sympathy. Things are better now and I was in a romantic mood so you got this. Oh, and I realize that Hermione would never threaten to shoot anyone even in the foot, sorry, that was totally a me-thing. And I don't care, you don't like:shrug: not my problem! ;)_

**EuphoniumGurl0, **I'm sorry you didn't like that she was unreasonable, but my reasoning is that when you really like someone, sometimes people don't act like you'd expect them too. :shrug: I don't think I've opened my AIM account in... like... months...haha. I don't even remember my name...dirrteespinkles or something...meh. Thanks for the offer though, but I use MSN. Thanks, though. I appreciate it. Why does Luna/Ron freak you out? I think they're cute. P

**padfootprongs-lives, **I'm glad you like this story; this is a new style for me. Normally, I work up to romance and whatever and the climax of the story is a fight or something stupid, but I have no idea where this story is going. I don't have a plot, I just kinda write whatever's swimming around my head. At least y'all are enjoying it. :P haha, thanks.

**Cathy W,** I actually forgot that Luna was dreamy. Haha, I'm a loser, but I haven't read teh 5th book since...well... since it came out and I read it in two days. I don't even know where it is... stupid moving... I'll try to make her at least semi-dreamy when I use her again.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed these last two chapters. It made me smile when I was unhappy (well, that and something else good happened... D) So tally ho, my lovelies, and review again.

OHH! And BTW, did anyone else read _**I Didn't Know You Cared** _by **ROOTBEERFLOAT**. It was a Dr/Hr and she's suddenly not a member anymore... I was thoroughy enjoying that story too... and now she's just not there...what happened? If anyone knows, lemme in on it, eh? Please? Alright, _merci est au revoir!_


	8. Oh my

Long time no update. Haha. Enjoy.

* * *

**Textbook Perfect**

Chapter Eight: Oh my.

"Are you serious? My brother-my _brother- _did all that? Wow! I'm…proud of him…" Ginny Weasley shook her head of choppy red hair and made a disgusted face. "I'm _proud _of George Weasley. What's wrong with me?" She groaned in mock self-loathing and collapsed backward on her bed.

Hermione laughed and shook her own head, "There's nothing wrong with and yes, he did all that." She sighed dreamily and replayed the night in her head. "It was fantastic! I didn't know he was capable of being so sweet. Well, obviously, I knew… but.. I didn't think someone would ever….that is to say…Oh! I can't even concentrate on a sentence. What's wrong with _me?_" She demanded, rolling over in the bed, wrapping herself in a blanket.

"Nothing's wrong with you. You're in love." Lavender Brown breezed into the room. She settled herself on the floor between the two beds Ginny and Hermione was cuddled up on.

Hermione pulled the blankets off from over her head and sat up quickly, "I am not! I'm…enjoying life for once. George is sweet and nice and funny and handsome-"

"And rude and uncouth and funny-looking and-"

Lavender laughed, "Oh both of you, quit. Hermione just admit that you're in love and Ginny, stop pretending that you dislike your brother."

Ginny grinned, "Oh well, I tried. If anyone asks though, just so we all know, me and him….not related."

Lavender and Hermione mimed zipping their lips and crossing their hearts.

"So…" Ginny grinned wickedly, "have you kissed him yet?"

Hermione looked confused, "Did you entirely miss the twenty minute conversation we _just _had?"

"No no, I know you've kissed him….or he's kissed you at any rate, but have you went up to him, shoved him against a wall and _kissed him?" _

"Do you just shove people against walls and kiss them for no reason?" Hermione queried. "Because, I don't think I can do that…"

"Sure you can! Any girl can. We're girls. Men are meant to be whipped." Lavender shrugged nonchalantly.

Hermione burst out laughing, "Alright, I can't promise I'll do it, but explain…"

* * *

George was sitting in a corner, laughing with Fred, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Luna when Hermione approached them that night. She took his hand and settled beside him on the couch without a word between them with a casual sweetness that had Ginny shooting a secret look atLavender across the room, who winked. 

He kissed her forehead and continued the conversation with Luna about _The Quibbler_, casually stroking top of her hand with his thumb.

Ginny leaned forward, keeping her voice low so she didn't interrupt her brothers and her boyfriend talking and whispered, "Go for a walk with him! It's not curfew yet!"

Hermione worried her lip, "I can't do _that, _Ginny. I can't be that aggressive. What if he gets all scared?"

Ginny quirked her eyebrow, "Hermione, it's my brother. He owns a joke shop and he's a Beater. He won't get scared. Trust me."

Hermione considered this and sat back, mulling over the idea. A small smile started to grow across her unpainted mouth. It took her fifteen minutes to gather the courage to convince herself to be aggressive. She ran her hand up George's arm and whispered in his ear, "Come with me."

He look bewildered for a moment but he stood up. They made their excuses and departed quickly. She walked briskly, keeping his hand in hers firmly, psyching herself up to be brave.

"Hermione, not that I don't appreciate getting dragged away so you and me can have some alone time, what the hell are we doing? And why do I feel like I'm running a marathon?"

Hermione opened an unused classroom door and peeked in, ignoring his question. She was afraid to talk in case she ended up not doing what she promised herself she would. No one was occupying the classroom. Excellent. She pulled George into the room and closed the door behind them.

"Are you going to answer me?"

She stepped closer to him and watched his face in the moonlight that filtered in through the dusty windows. He stared at her, wondering what in sweet hell she was doing until she rose on her toes and pressed her lips firmly to his.

She held his hands up against the door and teased him with kisses up and down his neck and finally back to his mouth. He slid his arms down and wrapped them tightly around her waist.

She traced his lips with her tongue and ran her fingers through his hair, down the back of his neck and then kneaded the muscles in his back. His mouth opened and started to war with her.

He ran his hands up and down her back until they slid down over her rear and he lifted her legs around his waist. She crossed her ankles and pulled away from him for a second.

"Any complaints?" She asked flirtatiously.

"Not at the moment, no, but thanks for asking. Feel free to do this at any time." He smiled against her mouth.

She laughed breathlessly and continued to kiss him. George stumbled to a table and let Hermione slide onto it as he started to unbutton her shirt. It slid off her shoulders and onto the table behind her.

She pulled off his school shirt, revealing a muscle shirt underneath. She kissed his shoulders and took in his scent, "Mmm," she whispered, "you smell good."

His laughter echoed off the walls, "Well, thank you."

She grinned and shrugged, "Just so you know." She tugged off the muscle shirt and pressed his flesh to hers. He toyed with her bra straps and they slid off her shoulders. He felt her tremble as his fingers traced the red lacy edge down the front.

"I never would've figured you to be a girl for red lace." He nibbled on her throat. She shivered again and her hands tightened reflexively on his shoulders.

"I like to be comfortable and lace is pretty. Just because no one is looking at it doesn't mean it has to be ugly."

"Hermione, I am _not_ complaining. Trust me." His breath came in ragged spurts and her teeth lightly raked along his shoulder. "And you have to stop doing that."

She did it again and he squeezed her breasts lightly. She gasped as sensations overpowered her and she stared at him at awe. "That was cheating!" She moaned out.

"Yeah, well, you make me weak, I'll return the favour."

"Mmm, well, if that's the case-" She ran her teeth over his shoulder, up his neck and then soothed the mark with her tongue.

"Hermione, I'm warning you…" He attempted to pretend to be serious but failed miserably. Instead his ran fingers from her ankles to her knees, feather light. He traced the outside of her thighs until he hit her skirt. He played with the hem and then started up the inside of her thighs will his fingers barely touching.

Desire swirled heavily in the pit of her stomach and she twisted back and forth as his fingers made her feel hot and cold at the same time. He ran his fingers back down the insides of her thighs then up to the waistline of her skirt and she pressed closer to him.

He felt her tremble in his arms and her skin heat against his touch. The room smelled of dust and her perfume. It was intoxicating him. He watched her tip her head back and gasp and squeeze her eyes shut as his fingers toyed with the edging of her panties.

"More lace?"

"I like to match."

He chuckled and slid his fingers just barely under the rim of the red lace and traced the skin there. She moaned loudly and clenched her hands at the base of his neck as warmth spread vehemently though her body like searing fire. "George…Oh God." She gasped out.

"What?" He kissed the hollow of her thought.

"I…don't know… 'George, Oh God' was as far as I got."

"Mmmm."

"George."

"Mmm?"

"What are we doing?" She dragged her mouth from his and looked at him

"Well, if you have to ask…"

"That's not what I meant, I know what we're doing, but…"

"You dragged me here, remember?"

"Yeah, I know, it was Ginny's idea and I didn't mean for things to get this far and…I don' t know, I stopped thinking and I don't want you to think bad about me but I can't do this. Not here, not right now…It's just, it's too much. I'm sorry, but…"

"Hermione, shhh." He held a finger up to her lips. "You have nothing to apologize for. You have a right to say no. Do you want to go back?"

"It's safest that way." She slid her bra straps back into place and pulled her shirt back on. George did the same, watching her carefully.

She slid off the table and straightened her clothes and her hair. "Thanks, George."

"Not a problem." He smiled, "but can we stay here for a bit, I don't think I should be walking around in my condition."

Hermione looked confused, "Your condition?"

"Just give me a minute," He sat down gingerly, his hands folded in his lap.

"What's the matter?" She asked, concern highly evident.

"George Junior wants to play."

Hermione blushed bright red. "Oh my."

* * *

Sorry it took so long. I had nothing to write about. This was just a useless chapter, kinda like the last one. Haha, oh well. I'm too lazy to do review responses this time, but **Cathy, **you asked about that French thing at the end, normally you'd be right, but haha, that's sort of an inside joke. I guess it's kind of useless to put it in there since the people that are in on it aren't reading the story, but whatever, it cracked me up. P

Anyway, please review.


	9. Possession

_Yeah, it's been a while, I'm sorry. Things have been hectic. Break-ups, hook-ups, misunderstandings with feelings/people, fights, homework, problems in general I suppose have kept me from acutally doing any work on this. It's not a long chapter, I know, but I figure a small update is better than no update. Right? Right. Good. Enjoy._

**

* * *

**

**Textbook Perfect**

Chapter Nine: Possession

"Ginny, hurry up! It's windy outside; no one's going to notice if every hair on your head is straight or not! It's going to be time for supper before you get down here!" Hermione readjusted the scarf around her neck a bit more firmly and began tapping her foot in irritation. Her gloved fingers tapped impatiently against her upper arms and glanced across the room at Lunato gauge her reaction to Ginny's usual tardiness. Luna was smiling dreamily and humming to herself. If Hermione didn't know the lovely blonde girl as well as she did, she might have thought her slightly mad.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Calm down, Hermione. I can't help that I want to look nice." Ginny hurried down the stairs, buttoning up her robes as she went.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You always look fine so I don't see why you bother."

Ginny grinned, looking quite unrepentant. "Even so…" She fluffed her hair and fluttered her eyelashes in an exaggerated gesture. Hermione laughed and Luna looked up.

"Are we ready to go?" She asked.

The other two girls nodded and Luna stood up and glanced out the window. "A walk seemed like a good idea this morning…I hope it hasn't gotten too cool since lunch." She shivered at the thought and followed Hermione and Ginny out the portrait hole.

The three friends walked along the grounds, comfortable in each other's presence. They talked of important things and useless things and the latest gossip about some Slytherin who got detention for being his normal Slytherin-y self and how Quidditch was going to be hell on their boyfriends and friends alike.

They found a handful of Ravenclaw boys sitting near the pond, feeding the squid bits of something the girls couldn't identify. They recognized Luna immediately and called her over to join them.

Introductions were made quickly and soon they were all in an animated conversation about anything and everything under the sun. A tall, good-looking boy with a lip piercing hair-Luna'd said his name was Jacob-smiled at Hermione a lot and watched her every movement, hung on her every word.

"So… Luna said that you're friends with Harry Potter? Is he as nice as he seems?" He had a lisp and all his 's's sounded liked 'th's. Hermione had a mildly difficult time concentrating on his questions when he stared that badly at her. She shifted uncomfortably and looked around, hoping for some sort of rescue. No one seemed to notice.

Resigned, she turned back to Jacob, smiled politely and nodded, "He's just Harry to me. He's like everyone else. He has his ups and downs." She shrugged and looked away, hoping he'd take the hint and stop staring so much. He was making her distinctly uncomfortable.

He stepped closer to her. She tried to step back and found her path barricaded by a large rock. How had she not noticed that rock before? Like… maybe when it might have been useful to know that it was going to be in her way!

"Jacob! We need your help, mate. Settle a bet…c'mere." The tallest guy called him over to where the rest of them stood, a few feet away.

Jacob reluctantly left Hermione's side and the tall boy replaced his spot quickly while the others started to argue around Jacob, who looked confused and slightly frightened..

"Hermione, right?" The tall guy looked at her intently. She noticed his eyes were a tumultuous shade of grey. They couldn't seem to decide whether to stay clear or turn cloudy or be light or dark. At her nod of ascent, he held out his hand. "Vincent O'Neal. I know Luna introduced but half the time she's so out there, she mixes us all up. I'm pretty sure she called me 'Riley Gallagher' when she introduced me."

Hermione laughed. Luna had. "Well, it's nice to meet you, _Vincent._" She shook his hand and they watched their peers for a few seconds in comfortable silence.

"I'm sorry about Jacob. You looked uncomfortable. He sort of admires you, so when Luna introduced you…Well, I thought he was going to have a coronary right here. I hope you don't mind that I tried to rescue you…I'm not so good at reading people, but you did look sorta scared- I'm talking too much." He looked sheepish and his face flushed brightly as he shrugged.

Hermione giggled, pushing aside hair that blew into her face. This bloke seemed like a good kind of guy. She turned to face him completely and started a conversation.

Across the grounds, perched high in a tree, hidden from view, was George Weasley. He was mildly annoyed and the consistent grinding of his teeth attested to that. His twin winced at every scraping sound.

"You know," Fred said conversationally, "She can't _hear _youYou're being stupid, mate." He picked off a leaf and ripped it apart, looking innocent.

George stopped abruptly and glared at his brother who flinched.

"Hey!" He said, "Don't give me that look. Go give it to the bloke who's talking to your girl. But I'd like to add in both their defences, it is normal for people to _talk _to each other, here on Earth." His hand gestures became deliberately patronizing. "Just so you know."

George snorted, "Oh, shut it, Fred. It's not the talking that I'm having the problem with, it's the flirting."

Fred leaned closer to the scene and squinted, trying to see better. "How do you know they're flirting? You can't hear them, you prat! I suppose we could've brought out the Extendable Ears but someone would be bound to trip on them…" He felt compelled to point out.

George groaned, "You can tell she's flirting. She just laughed and touched her hair. Look! She did it again!" George shouted and pointed.

"Uhm…George? It's windy."

"So?"

"Well, the wind's probably throwing her hair in her face."

"She's wearing a toque!"

"So?"

"Dammit, Fred! You're not being rational!"

"I'm not?" Fred looked incredulous. "_I'm _not? Wow, you're off!" He laughed and shook his head. "_You're_ not being rational, there, mate. Hermione's a sweet girl, she wouldn't cheat on you."

"I wasn't worried about that. It's that bloke's legs I wanna break."

"For fun?"

"For talking to Hermione!"

"You gonna do that for every person she talks to?"

"The guys, yeah… probably."

"Should I book your hospital stay for one week or two when they admit you for being mad?"

George threw another glare at his twin, who was grinning mischievously and rubbing his hands together. "It's just that…Hermione's a good girl and she's got a lot to offer and I don't want any of the blokes here to get the wrong idea."

"I think everyone knows you two are together." Fred jerked his chin toward Hermione who was still nodding to something the black-haired boy said.

"Well, if anyone doesn't, they're about to!" George hopped nimbly out of the tree and started to stalk across the grounds.

"George!" Fred called.

"Back in a minute!" Was the reply.

Hermione watched him approach, happiness lighting up her face. "George!" She said excitedly and ran up to him.

He kissed her swiftly. It was a long, heady kiss that had Hermione a little wobbly at the end of it. George held her tightly to his side, rubbing her lower back with his large hand and looked at Vincent, "Get it?"

"Got it."

"Good."

* * *

_Know what's fucking brilliant? 201 reviews, you guys! You all... you're beautiful. Thanks. Hey, check out something that happens every billion years. I'm doing a review response. Ain't that spiffin'? Yeah... Ok... Anyway.  
**ronlover05, **I'm glad you're reading the story, but you'll notice in one of ANs that I mentioned that it's an inside joke. An pointless one, I suppose, but it's still a joke. ) Just smile and pretend like you get it. Only, like... 6 of us get it... stupid French class._

_Other than that, thanks to everyone who thinks my story's good.I appreciate it. I re-read my old chapters. WOW! Am i bad spell-checker when I do it myself. HAHA. I'm sorry, but I don't care enough to go back and change it. I'lltry to stop... but you know... I'll get lazy. again. like always. Anyways, I'm so glad everyone thought the **George Junior** thing was funny. It cracked me up, but you know... different strokes for different folks._

_Anyway. Yeah...thanks. Review. Get drunk, get fucked and listen to music as loud as you can._


	10. Emotions

_I really hate this new setup that got... Grr... it pisses me off... ANYWAY._

_This chapter is only out because ther ewas a recent car accident that claimed the lives of three of my friends and two more are in the hospital-only jsut stable. It sucks incredibly. But I've had some days to cope and I needed an outlet other than crying and hugging people since the 15th. So... this is what you get._

_This chapter is kinda the emotions that I've been feeling lately. There's lots of anger. _

_Anyway, this is why the story's M. D Yay for smut._

* * *

**Textbook** **Perfect**

Chapter Ten: Emotions

Coffee brown eyes blazing with unadulterated anger and cheeks flushed with unmistakable embarrassment and humiliation, Hermione Granger dragged her boyfriend away from the small crowd of people, who looked on, interested.

She dragged him all the way into an unused classroom, slamming the door with all the might one of her arms could handle. He barely protested, saying "Well, worse things could happen than being dragged into the dark woods with my amazingly sexy girlfriend all by ourselves."

She stopped abruptly and swung around to face him, positively livid. "How dare you! _HOW DARE YOU!" _She angrily pushed aside flyaway hairs and seethed, waiting for his reply.

George took a precautionary step backward, his arms up in defense. Hermione was reminding him of his mother. Only scarier. Not good. "Hermione…" He didn't know what to tell her. He didn't think there was anything wrong with what he did; he wanted the kid to stay away from his girl. The look in her eye suggested his methods left something to be desired.

She crossed her arms and waited impatiently, tapping her fingers in irritation. There was no way she was going to help him along with this one. He messed up and he messed up good. She felt like she was nothing more than something materialistic. Like a toy that Little Georgie didn't want to share. She was no one's toy.

"Is this about how I kissed you in front of all those people?" He tentatively asked.

"This is about you acting like I'm your property. Which I'm not! I'm your _girlfriend. _A person. Which means I don't appreciate being treated like a _thing_!"

"I didn't mean to…He was just getting awfully close to you…and I didn't… "

Hermione peered at him through narrowed eyes. "Were you jealous, George?" Part of her anger melted away as the corner of her mouth started to lift.

He shrugged, "I wouldn't say jealous…"

She stared at him harder.

"Yeah, I was jealous. I'm sorry."

"We-e-ell…. In that case, I guess I can forgive you." He opened his arms. She ran and jumped into them, wrapping her legs around his waist winding her arms around his neck and resting her forehead against his. "But, if you ever, _ever, _treat me like a thing again, this conversation is not going to go this well." She warned him.

He nodded sombrely and brushed his lips against hers. "We should go back before they think you've killed me."

"Well, I'm still considering it." She winked.

"I'll keep that in mind." He laced his fingers through hers and they rejoined the group.

* * *

"Christmas! It's a week away!" Lavender twirled around the room, fluttering like a drunk butterfly. She was starting to annoy Hermione, who'd been busily working on the sudden homework load the teachers had so graciously dumped on them. And Hermione supposed that with the upcoming free week they were having, she would be the only one doing her work.

She ground her teeth as Lavender swept by her singing, "Christmas in Paris! Christmas in Paris!"

When had Christmas snuck up on her? It had just been Hallowe'en! Then November! Where did Christmas come from?

"Christmas in Paris! Christmas in Paris!"

Hermione considered sticking out an ankle under Lavender's fluttering feet but decided against it when she realized the sprain she might get. And the bruise Lavender might gain… but she was more worried about her ankle.

"Christmas in Paris! Christmas in Paris!"

Ginny walked into the room, "Hey, Hermione can I borrow-"

"Christmas in Paris! Christmas in Paris!"

Ginny stuck out her foot.

Lavender fell like a rock in a pond. She glared indignantly from the floor up at Ginny. "What was that about?"

Ginny shrugged, "Dunno, hearing 'Christmas in Paris' in soprano every two seconds wears thin really swiftly." She grinned guilelessly.

Lavender stood up and huffed out an insulted breath. "_Well_!" She stormed, "Just because some of us can afford it!"

Hermione was shocked. Lavender was kind of a bitch, but she wasn't ever intentionally cruel. Even Parvati looked taken aback. It was evident by Lavender's own horrified expression that she hadn't meant what she said-and clearly hadn't thought about what she said before she said it. She knew that the Weasleys couldn't help their money issues; honestly, it didn't bother her. She liked Ginny. She'd just been upset that Ginny had popped her happy bubble of contentment.

Ginny's expression turned icy and rather than sink to Lavender's level, she stood stoically, pointedly ignoring the other girl. Hermione didn't know what to do… Lavender looked sorry but she didn't want to get in the middle of a fight that had nothing to do with her. She had enough problems.

"Ginny…I'm sorry, I didn't mean it…. I was just a little annoyed that you tripped me. I didn't-"

"My family doesn't need money to be happy, Lavender." Ginny snarled, her freckles seemingly more vibrant with her anger. "So I suggest you think before you talk to me about money issues because I'm not interested in your pathetic cut-downs, intentional or otherwise. I don't need to go to Paris for Christmas. I just need my family. But as it turns out, we _are_ going somewhere."

Lavender smiled tentatively, "Well that's great! Maybe you'll drop me a line while your gone?"

Ginny realized that she had gotten as much of an apology as she was going to get and because Lavender hadn't really meant what she said, Ginny didn't see the harm in moving on. No point dwelling on the past. She nodded, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Well, we'll just nip downstairs for a small bite, then, shall we, Lavender?" Parvati asked, brushing out her robes and moving forward to take Lavender's arm. "C'mon, let's go." She ushered the other girl out of the room.

Ginny shook her head, "Honestly!"

Hermione chuckled, "Yeah… so where are you guys going for the holiday?"

"Mum wants to go see Bill. She wants to know if you and Harry want to come, since we're all the family Harry's got-" (Hermione bit her tongue; Ginny still didn't know about Sirius… not that it mattered since he'd fallen behind the veil but still) "-and I figure you'll want to spend the holiday with us, since your parents have been fighting a little lately."

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, it's not that bad, I just don't want to deal with it over the break. But I can't come; we've just gotten a massive load of assignments and I'd like to get a head start. I do appreciate the offer though, thank you."

"Hermiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiione!" Ginny whined. "It's Christmas! Take a break!"

"You know I want to but, Ginny, I just can't."

Ginny sighed, "Fine. But you have a day to change your mind."

"Ah."

Ginny settled herself on the bed next to Hermione, "Yeah so me, Ron, Mum, Dad are going, I think. Harry'll probably come. Fred's going to manage the shop and George has to stay here. He's not doing to well in Charms."

Hermione was shocked. "How can he not be doing well in Charms? That doesn't make sense…George is quite brilliant and all of his charms that I've ever seen are just fantastic! I don't understand…" She trailed off, fluttering her hand uselessly.

Ginny shrugged, "Couldn't tell ya, but I just stopped in to tell you that and to ask if I could borrow your black jumper? I have this smashing new necklace that would look great with it."

"Your accessorizing an outfit from a necklace?"

Ginny looked confused, "Well… yeah…"

Hermione laughed and shook her head, "It's in the wardrobe. Help yourself. I'll need it back when you get back."

Ginny nodded and flew across the room to the wooden wardrobe. "Of course. We're leaving tomorrow. Short notice, I know, but Mum's been up and down about this trip so many times…. She'll probably change it a dozen more times before we leave tomorrow."

Hermione laughed, "Yeah…"

"Well, thanks for the jumper!"

"Enjoy and happy Christmas. I'll send you an owl."

"We will too."

* * *

Hermione was curled up in her bed the next night, with the dorm to herself. Everyone had gone off to holidays. This was the first year that Hermione had seen that there had been so few students left within the walls of Hogwarts. It was eerie.

Hermione, George and a handful of first, second and third years were the only Gryffindors that remained. Everyone else was gone. It had to be some sort of record.

So she was curled up in her bed, a thick leather-bound book open in her arms. A warm crackling fire was raging in the fireplace a little ways from her, while an angry, violent snowstorm seethed outside. She was comfortable and calm-ready to read herself to sleep but found herself missing George.

She hadn't seem him all day-even at meals where she stayed later than she normally did just to see if he was running a little behind schedule. But she had yet to see him.

She assumed he had holed himself up in the library and was studying like mad, trying to take advantage of the lack of students in the school to bring his mark up, but she disposed of that idea as quickly as it had come to her. George using a library by himself to study a subject he excelled in? Not likely. Something was up and she didn't know what it was. No only that, she still didn't know _where_ _he_ _was_.

She settled back into the large mass of white feather pillows and prepared to enjoy her latest bit of bedtime reading, hoping to drive Goerge from her mind. Obviously he was safe, being at the school. She was halfway through the first chapter when there was a light knock on her door. Who was that? It was actually quite late. She had also haunted the common room until nearly midnight, hoping to catch her elusive boyfriend. Probably a first year, scared of the raging storm.

"Come in." She called softly, closing the book and setting it on her bedside table. The door opened and in walked George, in all his pyjama-pants-only glory. Hermione fairly drooled. He closed the door behind him and walked toward her bed.

He settled on the edge. "Hello." He said simply watching her.

She regarded him warily. What was he doing? "Hello."

"Nice night out there."

"It's storming."

"_Nice _is relative. What you might think is great, I might think it ugly and vice versa."

A concerned expression crossed Hermione's delicate features. "Are you ok, George? You seem… different."

"Just wanted to see you before I go to bed."

"Oh. Well… here I am." She gestured to herself vaguely.

"So I see. Tell me, Hermione, do you always sleep in black lace or did I just pick a superb night to come visit you?"

Hermione looked down at her pyjamas in confusion. She realized she wasn't wearing any pyjama pants. She'd gotten distracted when the storm started. She was sitting on her blankets in her black lacy underwear and an ugly, ratty old t-shirt that was splattered with paint and faded to what could have passed for a sickening shade of grey. It might have been black at one time. Both articles looked even darker against her pale skin. She'd already lost her tan from the summer.

Her face flushed dark red and she hopped off the bed and went to grab a pair of pants. George snatched her hand and pulled her back towards him.

"George! I need clothes" She protested, though it lacked any real conviction. Her face was still red and she felt a little flushed but she wasn't sure if that was from her embarrassment or at her close proximity to this incredibly gorgeous man. He buried his nose in the hair that covered the nape of her neck and rested his hands on her hips.

"George!" She whispered, "I need to put on some pants."

He tugged her onto the bed and quickly covered her body with his. "Not if you're just sleeping. Who's gonna know?"

She trembled but welcomed his weight. It made her feel anchored; safe. "Well, maybe I like sleeping fully clothed. It is wintertime." She reminded him primly but it lost it's edge when she gasped as his fingers skimmed the edge of her breast. "_George!_"

"Hmm" He pulled himself into a sitting position on his knees and held her thighs firmly around his hips.

"What are you doing?" Another gasp. Her head fell back.

"Seducing you. Any objections?" His lips nibbled along her neck while his fingers slowly pushed the soft material of the shirt up to expose the softer flesh of her back.

"Uhm… well… maybe… I'm not sure…that is…erm….Oh!"

He pulled the shirt over her head. His fingers whispered feather-light along the bottoms of her breasts. "I hope you have more of these… I rather like them. I don't think I ever figured you for the type to wear lace and silk and the like."

"So because I'm a…bookworm, I can't like feminine things that I think are pret-?" She couldn't finish the word, his fingers were working magic on her breasts, squeezing, plumping and rubbing at varying paces. She thought she might go mad. His thumb ran over a taut nipple and she bucked her hips in response, fisting her hands in his hair. She couldn't stop the trembling.

His lips teased hers then clung for a few breathless moments. He pressed her body firmly against him as his teeth teased the sensitive skin of her throat. Her fingers dug into his shoulders and a gasp escaped her parted lips.

She pressed her body tightly to his, seeking his lean hardness to her soft curves. His clever hands worked magic on her body and she felt herself tremble with pent up desire and excitement. His enthusiasm incited a reaction she had never felt she'd needed to show before, though it had always been there; a dully heavy ache that made her feel dizzy and light-headed . Her back arched and she raked her fingers through his hair, her mouth becoming avid on his. Heat seemed to surge out of every pore in her body and even the chilly wind didn't calm her.

His hand traced a steady line from her cheekbone to her hip, where it held firmly over the black lace. When she moaned, he traced the sensitive skin just above the waistline. He felt the need to excite her almost too powerful to bear.

He kissed her hard, over and over again, his tongue tasting the contours of her mouth, the sweetness there. His fingers dipped lower and teased the sensitive skin through the lace. She gasped and began to pant as his fingers moved on top of the lace in sync with the thrusting of his tongue.

She grew bolder and began to kiss him back as passionately as she could muster. She was having a hard time thinking now… Indeed her thoughts had scattered like ants, she was now just reacting. Pure basic, female instinct now.

His fingers danced over the wet lace and then down along the edge on her inner thigh. She was hot now and ready, but not quite on the brink of deliriousness that he wanted her. He wanted her insane with desire. His fingers slid inside the lace, into her moist heat and she gasped and bucked again and again as he fingers started a steady rhythm.

Her eyes fluttered open and closed. She buried her face in the hollow of his throat, her teeth scraping the sensitive skin there, then soothing the grazes with her tongue. Her breath was coming out in shuddering gasps.

He eased her onto her back, lazily exploring her mouth with his tongue, his fingers still coaxing her response. Slowly, his mouth trailed along her neck to her breasts. His teeth fixed on a stiff nipple and she cried out in both ecstasy and pain. She wasn't sure which was which anymore. She fell into the rhythm his hand had started, thrusting her hips up and down.

Her response ripped through him and his callused thumb trailed over her most sensitive spot and the explosion of sensations that assaulted her now were almost unbearable. Her hands fisted in the rumbled blanket beneath them and she writhed under him, too many emotions assailing her at once. She mewled softly and brought his mouth back to hers.

He slid his hands up over her lips to the hem of the lace and started to draw them down her legs. She ran her hands over his chest, kneaded the muscles in his back, clutched at his strong shoulders.

His lips left a hot, wet trail from her mouth to her torso, tracing his tongue around her belly button. Her stomach muscles quivered under the gentle caress and she began to shiver as his mouth dipped lower.

He tasted her then and she all but screamed his name as she felt his tongue rub over the sensitive nub. She moved her hips, demanding the pressure of his tongue and he obliged her willingly.

When he thought she could take no more, he began the trail back upwards paying special homage to her breasts again. She shuddered and her hands moved to the waistline of his pants and slowly drew them down as far as she could.

"My arms aren't that long." She gasped out, a small sense of regret that she couldn't do something for herself seeping in.

His laugh was breathless and he got rid of the pants himself. He settled himself between her legs. He lifted her upper body and pressed his lips to hers in a fierce, hard kiss.

He dug around in his pants pocket and found the little package he was looking for. He ripped it open and threw away the package.

"There… uhm… charms… are… charms that can ward off…" Hermione trailed off. "You don't need Muggle…" She tried again.

"Do you know any off the top of your head?" He asked, sucking gently on her neck, toying with the condom in his hand, unsure of what to do.

"Well… no… but I thought…"

"That I'd know some? I'd rather stick to Muggle things when it comes to things like this." He slipped it on.

"I-OH!" Her head fell back and her hands tightened on his back and he slowly entered her. There was pain. It lanced through her sharply and her eyes popped open.

He stopped to watch her expression. She was so tight, he was afraid to hurt her. Of course, he knew there was going to be pain for her first time, but he didn't want to cause an unnecessary hurt because he needed to pleasure himself. This was all about her now.

She urged him on and dragged his mouth back to hers as he slowly pushed himself into her all the way. She squeezed her eyes shut hard and her nails dug into his back. Slowly he moved out of her, then back in again and again. The pain was still there but it was slowly becoming a dull ache, being replaced by an intense pressure and passion.

Her hips started to move in sync with his and their slick, hot skins rubbed over each other on the bed. Their ragged breathing mingled together.

The pressure built until neither could take it anymore. She exploded, screaming his name. He soon followed her and collapsed, his head in the crook of her shoulder. There was a blanket at the foot of her bed, rumbled and dishevelled from their motions. He pulled it over their bodies and kissed her cheek softly as he moved to the side, holding her still trembling body to his.

She rested her hand over his heart and felt it return to it's normal rate little by little. She kissed his chest and fell asleep.

"I love you." He whispered into her hair and fell asleep.

* * *

_I got 39 reviews for the last chapter. Thanks so much, you guys! I appreciate it. Leave one and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;)_


	11. The End

Alright so it's 2:55 am on the 18 July 2005. I just wanted to take this little paragraph to say, "OMG! HALF BLOOD PRINCE WAS AMAZING! I AM SO FUCKING CHOKED ABOUT THE END THOUGH!"

So pissed off. I am not even kidding you. I knew that deathwas gonna happen. But I guessed the Half Blood Prince right! ANYWAY. I say I'm a nerd because once Ipicked the book up, I honestly didn't put it down. It took me 6 1/2 hours to read it because the damn phone kept ringing and even thought either my mom or sister could ahve answered it, it was always for ME so I had to hoof'er up two flights of stairs to a phone. (I lost the cordless and no one thinks to call me on my cell before 6 pm. Damn my predictability.)

If you're mad about the ending, for God's sake add me (MSN addy in my profile. I don't use yahoo anymore. i'm just that lazy.) so I can bitch some more. And feel free to bitch back. I am so choked. I knew BLANK had to die; who didn't see that coming,but that doesnt make it suck any less ass.I was like, "Well, shit, that sucks..."

(Don't bitch to me about spoilers because technically there weren't any. There's bound to be death now that ol' Voldy's back. So bugger off about it. Read the book and you'll be too angry and J.K. Rowling to be mad at me.)

* * *

**Textbook Perfect**

**THE END.**

She was floating in the deliriously enchanting state between consciousness and unconsciousness. She was nestled in her bed, with George as her pillow and his unsteady but strong heartbeat, as her lullaby.

She felt the blanket being pulled over their rapidly chilling bodies as she rested her hand over his heart. She murmured softly and prepared to sleep soundly in her loving boyfriend's arms.

"I love you." She heard vaguely whispered into her hair. His breath tickled her scalp.

"I love you, too." She whispered back, realizing how easy the words fell from her lips. She meant them and that meant everything to her. She didn't know that he was already asleep.

3

Silence roused her. It was so uncommon to not hear shouting and screaming in the morning or the twittering of birds, that the still air disturbed her. She was afraid to move in case she woke George.

Blearily, she opened eyes as the events of the night before slowly came back to her. She smiled tenderly when she realized he'd held her tightly to his body all through the night almost as if he was afraid she'd slip away if he didn't. She brushed aside a few stray strands of ginger hair from George's forehead, moving as little as possible.

He looked so peaceful in his sleep. She fought the urge to laugh when she saw the way the corners of his mouth tipped up in that mischievous smile, even in his sleep.

His eyes opened instantly and caught her hand. "Mmmm. Morning." He said, his voice still husky with sleep. He pressed a kiss to the palm of her hand.

"I didn't mean to wake you."

"I'm not going to complain. I could get used to waking up with you. I rather enjoy it."

She rubbed her lips over his. "Me too." She snuggled back up against him, rubbing her hand over his chest as he stroked her hair.

"It's too early." George grumbled, sleep starting to take him again. "Why did you wake up?"

"It was too quiet."

"I like quiet. Quiet good. You sleep. Me sleep. Quiet good." His voice trailed off and he began to snore softly.

Hermione laughed and gently pressed a kiss to his neck before she settled back against him and slept peacefully.

3

He woke up slowly and found Hermione watching him. "Mmm…time's'it?" He mumbled drowsily.

"Just after eleven. Happy Christmas." She pressed her lips to his and sat up, taking the sheet with her in her modesty.

"Christmas?…right… Christmas." George stretched luxiorusly in her bed. "I rather like this bed. Loads more comfortable than mine. I think I'll stay."

Hermione swept her hair from her face and turned back to him, her face flushed as she thought about their night together. Now she was completely awake, unlike the first time they'd awoken. "You'll have to leave when everyone gets back from holiday."

George smiled, "Maybe…I'll think of something. You Prefects have a special bathroom, don't you?"

Hermione looked scandalized. "George Weasley!"

He grinned, unabashed. "That's why I love you Hermione, you're so practical." He sat up, kissed her shoulder and tugged her hair into her face.

She blew it away and glared at him, before her face softened, "I guess that means I love you for your impracticality."

His eyes warmed instantly and he pulled her in for along deep, kiss. "You said you love me, I'm not letting you take that back." He warned her after several, breathless moments.

"Did I ask to take it back?" She demanded. She'd already realized that he must have not heard her admit her love the previous night. It didn't matter now, though, did it? She scooted back and learned against his chest.

They sat there in a comfortable silence for a few moments before George regarded her sneakily, "So… how about you lend me your textbook for the Skiving Snackboxes?"

She laughed, "Shut up."

"No, really. Please?"

"No."

"Kiss me instead."

"Then can I have the text?"

"Not on your life."

He pretended to pout until she placed two chaste kissed in the corners of his mouth. "I love you," She told him plainly.

"You're perfect. And I love you more."

"You're just after my textbooks."

"Damn…you caught me."

"Mhm. I should get up and go study."

"You should stay in bed and open presents."

"George, really…"

"Hermione, if you don't stay in this bed with me, I'll never make love to you again."

"I'll bet you my textbook that I could hold out longer than you." She told him haughtily.

George frowned, "The sad thing is I know I'd lose that bet… and I really need that textbook, too…"

THE END.

* * *

I want to apologize for how rushed this ending was but after reading the 6th book, I haev no more interest in this story. I've got plans for another one already. I haven't decided which characters I'm using. It makes the most sense to do a Harry/Hermione for idea I have. I'd really appreciate it if anyone would add me or e-mail because I'd like to bounce this idea off a few people and get some opinion on it before I start to write it. It's kind of complicated. (It would be a lemon so please be mature.)

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING THIS STORY. I am far more capable of writing a much better ending but I figured I'd better write this before I lost ALL interest. I apologize for the crappiness and the fast paced ending this was, but it's all I could get out. Believe you me, I tried a good 5 times and this was the best I could come up with. Grimace with me. Haha.

Responses from chapter 10:

**Lurk: **All a ploy to be near Hermione. 3  
**HPFan123321:** I never take death threats seriously. Haha.  
**Some Random Reviewer:** Kinda OOC? You can't see Hermione having sex?Most people do... sometime in their life.I supposethe way she was a little wanton was prolly off but at least you were entertained. A dirty mind? I takea little offense to that. My writing's damn clean compared to some of the stuff I've read. And that's not dirty... so much as getting caught up in the moment. _C'est la vie!  
_**Wickedly_-_Witch** It got taken down for some reason. Honestly, I forget, BUT if you check the reviews for whatever chapter that I asked about "I didn't Know You cared" you'll find a WHOLE BUNCH of (greatly apprecitaed) reviews about it.  
_**Roathebitch**:_ I'm terribly sorry to hear about your friends. Feel free to add me if you need to talk. I won't say I know what you're going through because I don't. No one ever will. Even though I've lost loved ones, it's never the same for everyone. But I do understand.  
**Jiffylube**: Not only because you called my story the best one out there, but also because your name is all hotcore and kick ass, I'm sending you virtual jellybeans.  
**spikesDreamer**: I thought it was rather clever. beams thank you!  
**amy bliss**: "eww" No offense, honesy, but get bent.My story clearly stated "M". Which means MATURE. Since you obiously aren't mature enough to handle the content that was clearly marked, I suggest you stay away from "M" stories or else don't leave a review. I appreciate them, butyoursjust made me laugh.Thanks for that. Thanks for reading, but don't waste my time or yours by saying "eww". Sex isn't ew for everyone. Some of us enjoy it. P

Thank you to everyone who offered support about my friends. Everyone who was in the hospital is "okay". As they're going to get. At least they're alive though, right? I'm thankful.

LEAVE A REVIEW! and THANKS FOR READING. YOU'RE ALL LOVELY! Remember, add me so I can bounce ideas off you! PLEASE!


End file.
